


Sigma stories

by Alphawave



Series: The universe sings [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Implied shower sex, Multi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawave/pseuds/Alphawave
Summary: A place to put all my tumblr prompts I've received. A mixture of SFW and NSFW (check the titles of each chapter).





	1. Group Project - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

The assignment was simple. Create an oral presentation on a topic related to astronomy. Marks were given for persuasiveness and collaboration. It’s a group presentation only, with groups of 2-3 people only. On paper, it sounded simple. Siebren already had the perfect topic with the gravitational waves of binary black holes. No one else will choose such a topic, and he knew from previous experience that he was an excellent orator. 

Of course, there was one small problem with that plan. And that small problem was in the size and shape of his other group member, Harold.

He took one look at the paper Siebren wanted to use, raised his eyebrows and squinted his eyes, and said, “It’s not all that fun.”

Siebren huffed. “What do you mean it’s not ‘fun’?”

“Siebren, we’re not being marked by the teachers, we’re being marked by tired, bored, anxiety-prone university students like us. And do you know what they want?”

“A scientifically stimulating presentation?”

“Drama,” Harold said. “They want something exciting. Something cool. Something _sexy, _like you.”

Siebren sharply inhaled, trying to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Harold was in this class, and Siebren had definitely noticed him, and he knew from Harold’s social media that he was bisexual with a preference for men. Why not ask shy, quiet Harold to be his willing partner? Good grades, a partner that won’t say no, and maybe even a chance for romance? Three birds with one stone, as the saying went.

Of course, now he knew that Harold was far from quiet, and far from shy. “S-so what are you saying? You don’t like it?” Siebren asked.

“Not at all, we just need to give some…pizzazz. A little bit of controversy.” 

“Harold, I want to get a good mark on this assignment.”

“And you think I don’t?” Harold suddenly smiled. “Look, everybody else is going to have their talks, and we have to sit through them. Why not make it fun?” His eyes flickered down

Siebren wanted to say no, but Harold was staring at him with those doe eyes, and he found that he could not refuse. 

So his carefully constructed plan was utterly derailed, but it was perhaps for the better. They exchanged contact information, and discussed about the project vividly. They made plans for their presentation, starting simple, and then gradually becoming more and more ludicrous. It got to the point that they had to spend time alone together every day so they could finish their preparations. Their conversations often derailed from the assignment to all manners of things, like music and webshows and hobbies, but for once Siebren didn’t care. Harold was charming and funny and smart. Every day, the distance between them shortened.

But good things never last. The day of their group presentation came, and alongside their powerpoint they had brought in papier-mâché models of star systems. The title of their presentation ‘Double penetration: Why Binary black holes are the best are sucking’ certainly grabbed the audience’s attention. Throughout the whole thing, Siebren couldn’t stop himself from smiling, couldn’t stop himself from gazing upon Harold and his animated hands in front of him and his cherry lips. For once, he didn’t care if he got a good mark or not.

After the final presentation, while everyone else was heading out, Harold waited by the doorway. His smile was bittersweet. His cheeks were pink.

“Good job, Siebren. Think we got a laugh out of everybody.”

Siebren couldn’t help but smile. “I’m just glad we’re being marked on our presentation skills.” After a pause, he added, quieter, “You did marvellous too.”

“T-thanks,” Harold chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

There was a pregnant pause between them. Siebren wondered in those moments what Harold would say if he asked him out. They had no other assignments, no other classes they shared, and this unit did not have a final exam. This would probably be the last time they see each other for this semester. Should he bite the bullet and confess? He wanted to be with Harold, he never felt this desire so desperately.

“H-hey, actually, I…wanted to ask you something,” Harold suddenly said.

“Hmm?”

“I…well, you mentioned once that you liked stroopwafels, right? There’s this desert place just off campus, really nice and big portions too. Maybe you wanna…I don’t know…celebrate?”

Siebren smiled. “I’d love to.” His eyes suddenly widen as he cleared his throat loudly into his fist. “I mean…I suppose we deserved it. We both worked hard, and the results showed today.”

“Then it’s a date,” Harold giggled. He took Siebren’s hand in his own and placed a quick peck on Siebren’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll show you. We gotta go now if we want the lunchtime discount.”

Siebren’s fingers raised up to the spot where Harold kissed him, his cheeks scarlet as a lovesick smile spread across his face. _A date, a date, a date_, his mind repeated joyfully over and over again.


	2. Story time with Winston - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

They’re all sitting together on a beanbag chair. Siebren lying casually on it with Harold sitting on his lap, who’s carrying Specimen 28 in his own lap. It’s a strange sight, but they’re comfy. Or at least, Harold and Specimen 28 are comfy. He’s not so sure about Siebren but he hasn’t said a peep. His arms are wrapped loosely around Harold’s waist, a warm hand rubbing light circles over his stomach.

It’s a little bit distracting, and he thinks Siebren is doing it on purpose, but Harold is able to balance the book in his one hand, leaning back so he can feel a little bit more of the great expanse that is Siebren’s chest. 

“So, what story do you want me to read you today, champ?” Harold asks the ape child in his arms.

Specimen 28 takes the book from Harold’s hands and flips it to a certain page. Harold can’t help but laugh. 

“Journey to the West again? You don’t get sick of this story?”

Specimen 28 makes a pout, then consistently jabs his finger at the page. 

Siebren chuckles softly behind him. “I’m not surprised. No story gets boring when you read it.”

“Flatterer,” Harold teases.

“I am serious, you have a wonderful reading voice.” Siebren nuzzles into Harold’s neck. “Read us something.”

Harold rolls his eyes, but reads the story of how the monk Tang Sanzang first met the rascal Sun Wukong. He reads, acutely aware of the happy little coos Specimen 28 makes, acutely aware of Siebren humming contently, a dainty little tune to accompany his epic tale.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but Harold feels Specimen 28 dozing off into his arms. He tucks him into his bed, presses a kiss on his little forehead, and is about to go when a hairy knuckle tugs at his lab coat. They make a gesture with their hands._ Stay_.

Harold smiles bittersweetly. “Champ, I can’t. You know I’m already breaking the rules just reading you this.” 

Sleepily, Specimen 28 heads off the bed and clings tightly onto Siebren’s leg, who is still lying on the beanbag. His laughter is sonorous, quiet, melodic in all the right ways. 

“I believe he’s trying to blackmail you into staying.”

Harold smirks. “You make it sound like he doesn’t like you too.”

“What you two have is special,” Siebren says. He sniggers at the sight of Specimen 28 falling asleep on his leg, still clinging tightly. “Come on, he wants us to stay, so we might as well.”

“You’re sure? I know tonight’s supposed to be our night.”

“It’s fine.” Siebren slowly rises and puts Specimen 28 on the bed before lying down himself. Harold chuckles lightly but takes the rest of the space on the cramped bed. Specimen 28 smiles in his sleep, no doubt dreaming of the love he has from his two fathers. “Now it’s time for you to tell me a bedtime story.”

Harold chuckles. “You too?”

“I like hearing you talk,” Siebren admits. “You have a way with words quite unlike anyone else. You don’t talk, you sing, and you have a wonderful singing voice.”

Harold curls up closer and presses a hand on Siebren’s arm. His other hand rubs Specimen 28′s belly softly. A warm smile spreads across his face, brighter than the sun. This is where he wants to be, he thinks. This is his wonderful, wonderful life now.

“Tell me a story,” Siebren whispers. “Any story.”

Harold smiles. “Then how about I tell you the story about how the Chinese-American astrobiologist fell in love with this gorgeous, amazing Dutch astrophysicist? It all started humbly on a lunar base.”

It’s a cheesy story, and the ending is predictable, but Siebren enjoys the story, if the crimson tint of his cheeks is anything to go by.


	3. Music and cuddles - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Harold and Siebren listen music while cuddling on bed. Uwu _

It’s no secret that Siebren loves music. It’s been part of his life since his very creation, always surrounding him, waiting to be transcribed. Even before he developed his powers, before he became Sigma, he was always acutely aware of the shape of a note, the timbre, the texture, how one instrument can change a song entirely. 

He used to listen to music to drown the world out. Now, he listens to drown the universe out too. 

Harold is behind him, his arms and legs entwined with Sigma’s, his soft breathing a warm metronome against Sigma’s skin. It’s not at all in rhythm to the tune that’s playing from the portable speaker, a slow jazz tune that’s more appropriate for some more _intimate _bedroom activities, but Harold’s touch is innocent, his fingertips trailing over the scars and age spots that dot Sigma’s skin. 

Sigma feels lips on his spine, and he closes his eyes, suppressing a shiver. His mind recalls all the other times he’s been kissed there by Harold, recalls all the melodies they have sung together in the confines of a bed.

“I’ve been dreaming about doing this,” Harold whispers. He shuffles closer, pressing his chest onto Sigma’s back. A saxophone solo is playing in the background. “You can’t imagine how long I’ve wanted to have you in my arms again.”

“I can,” Sigma replies, because he has also wanted this, and has waited just as long for Harold to rise from his grave and be by his side once more. He reaches his hand behind to feel Harold’s face, resting his palm on Harold’s stubbly cheek. There is warmth and there is heat, beating to the rhythm of a heart, a silent reminder to Sigma that Harold is indeed alive. Harold is here, and he still loves him. It’s a dream come true. A vision becoming reality.

There are more kisses peppered on his shoulders and back, growing in passion as the rest of the band continue their reprisal of the main melody. It’s almost unfair how Harold gets to kiss him so easily, so Sigma sings the song of the universe and breaks the shackles that confined them to gravity, letting their bodies float higher above the bed. He turns around so they’re facing each other, pulling Harold close, snaking his arms around Harold’s torso. There’s a squeak of surprise, and then the sounds of melodic laughter. 

“Couldn’t handle me being the big spoon?” Harold teases. There is no fright or fear in his voice. His eyes sparkle like the sun. 

“I want to touch you myself,_ mijn schatje_.” He kisses Harold’s forehead, marveling at the contented sounds he earns in return, before letting his lips glide lower, down his eyelids, down his cheeks, finally pressing eagerly on Harold’s lips. “I will never let you fall. I’ll be there to catch you.”

“I know,” Harold smiles, resting his head on Sigma’s broad chest, nuzzling into the silver locks of hair. “I’ll always be here for you too.”

Music is still playing, but it’s quiet compared to the melody Harold’s body sings. Sigma’s fingers dance on Harold’s backside, learning how to play an instrument he hasn’t played in years. In time, he will remember, and he will pull the most beautiful symphonies from Harold’s lips, so beautiful that the galaxies will weep before its beauty. Until then, he shall practice, and he shall relearn where to place his hands and lips, and he will bask in the music Harold makes for his ears alone.


	4. Giving up control - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Harold ties Siebren up and teases him. _

Siebren normally doesn’t like losing control. He is always faintly aware of the entropy that dictates the universe, of the sheer insignificance of his birth and actions, but he has always tried to avoid that fate. He wants to make something of himself, he wants to make a difference in the world. Surrendering control is akin to admitting defeat. Admitting that the world wouldn’t change if he isn’t around.

He wants to say he doesn’t like being tied up, but the bonds on his wrists and legs are snug, and Harold is licking his lips, a predator that has caught his prey. And Siebren knows Harold is the kind who plays with his food. 

“You’re so cute,” Harold croons. “Who knew you could be such a good boy?”

Siebren huffs, turning his head away as Harold splays his hands over his naked chest. Lips natch onto his nipple, sucking delicately, making his head spin. He doesn’t know why he agreed to this, except he does, but it’s a reason he doesn’t want to admit out loud. For Harold, he will gladly yield if it means these touches continue, if it means Harold will give him what they both desperately crave.

The hand that wraps around Siebren’s cock is fiery hot, and Siebren mewls quietly, tugging at his restraints. He could break free from these flimsy restraints, pull his wrists and ankles free in a flash, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to.

“You are a good boy,” Harold laughs. “Maybe I should put some animal ears on you, and you could be my little pet.”

“D-don’t tease me.”

But Harold ignores his request, smiling indulgently as he sat on Siebren’s lap, grinding his ass slowly. “What would everybody think, seeing Dr. Siebren de Kuiper tied up like this, desperate to have little old me?”

“You’re not old,” Siebren hisses as he feels Harold lower his hips, pressing his entrance against his dick. “A-and you’re not little.”

“You don’t care what people think? Not even if I did this?”

Harold lowers himself slowly, shuddering violently as he breathes up to the ceiling. Indescribable pleasure surrounds Siebren’s cock before traveling up his spine. He doesn’t get a chance to bask in this glorious heat. Harold rolls his hips above him, his pace brutal and gentle all at the same time. Sweet nothings drip from his lips like they’re honey, and Siebren wants to drink it all up. 

A thought creeps up in his mind about what everyone will think, what people will say if they knew he was such a filthy degenerate, but he doesn’t care. Not now, not when Harold is riding him like this, blushing and beautiful. If it meant he can have Harold like this, let the whole world know. Let him be ruined, just as long as Harold is there to pick up the pieces.

“You like it when I take control,” Harold breathes. 

Siebren’s breathing catches in his throat, and he knows Harold noticed. An indulgent smile grew on Harold’s face as he lowered himself as far as he could go, engulfing all of Siebren’s dick in warmth.

“You do, don’t you? You like it when I tell you what to do.”

Siebren tries to thrust up, to get Harold to move again, for the pleasure to consume his body and soul. “I-I do.”

Harold shivers. “A-and why is that?” 

“B-because I know you’ll…I know you will take care of me,” Siebren admits in a whisper.

Harold chuckles through his groan, resuming his furious pace. “Cum for me, _bǎobèi._” 

And Siebren does, spilling warmly inside Harold. Harold follows suit soon after, staining both of their chests. Harold takes a minute to recover before undoing the restraints. He squirts lotion onto his hands before rubbing them at Siebren’s ankles and wrists. Siebren doesn’t say a word throughout the process. His mind is still reeling from the confession that spilled from his lips moments ago. 

Harold stares into Siebren’s eyes as if to say_ did you mean what you said?_ and Siebren nods._ I meant every word._

He doesn’t normally like losing control, but as Harold snuggles close and kisses him through the postcoital bliss, he doesn’t think he minds if Harold is the one to take control. Harold will take good care of him, and when the time comes for Harold to give up control to Siebren, he will do the same.


	5. Sharing a shower - Sigma x Harold Winston (semi-NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Siebren and Harold taking a shower together. Siebren is a bit unsure of what to do, since it's the first time their naked in front of each other, but Harold solves the problem by throwing some water on him, telling him to relax. NSFW, but not explicit._

It had been a rather tiring and sweaty day. The anti-microgravity device was on the fritz, so Siebren had to go on his first space walk to repair it. Much as Harold would’ve liked to admire (or, more accurately, ogle) Siebren in his shiny space suit, he had his own hands busy keeping the specimens in check while microgravity was present. The younger ones used it as an excuse to float in the air and escape the scientists, which meant Harold spent his days chasing after them in a kinda-fun-but-also-kinda-not-really game of tag. 

When normal gravity had finally returned, and Harold had managed to corral the gorillas back to their rooms, he practically crawled to the lunar base’s locker rooms. He needed a shower badly. 

He wasn’t surprised to see Siebren there in the men’s area, already taking his shirt off, his skin glistening with sweat. There was no one else around, so Harold stood by the entrance and let his eyes wander over Siebren’s broad chest and toned abs. Harold was never one to judge someone by their appearance, but then again, he never had to spend his time around someone with such a gorgeous body. And it’s his, to caress and admire.

He entered the locker room and strutted his way to an empty shower stall towards the back, making sure he was in full view of Siebren. He placed his things on the small bench inside before slowly, deliberately shuffling the coat off his shoulders. He gazed over his shoulder, smirking to himself when he saw Siebren approach.

“Having a shower?”

A greedy look flashed over Harold’s eyes, and before Siebren could comment on it, he was pulled into the stall, the door locked behind him. Harold wasted no time shedding his clothes off his body, folding them up into a neat pile on the bench. 

Siebren’s eyes widened, his cheeks stained pink. “H-Harold!” He clasped his fist over his lips. Siebren whispered, “Harold, what are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Harold smiled innocently. “I’m just having a shower with my best buddy.”

“B-B-but you’ll be…”

Siebren didn’t get to finish what he said. His eyes balloon in size as Harold stripped himself of his socks and underwear, leaving him completely nude. 

Harold chuckled lightly, even as he felt a crimson flush caress his cheeks. “You were saying?”

Siebren quickly averted his gaze. “I-It’s not right. W-we can’t be seen like this here on Horizon. Lucheng will ruin us.”

“They won’t ruin us, because nothing happened.” He flicked his thumb behind him, pointing at the taps. “Everybody knows the shower systems are on a timer. We’re just….sharing a shower to minimise wastage.”

“That’s your excuse?” 

“What would you want me to say then? That I want to see you naked?” 

Siebren turned his head just enough to give Harold a look. His eyes were intensely focused on his shoulders.

Harold sighed. “I’m not going to do anything. Even if I wanted to, I’m too tired from chasing after Hammond. We’re just going to share a shower. No biggie.”

“No biggie,” Siebren mumbled under his breath as he finally took off his own clothes. Harold entered his personal code and warm water sprinkled down from the shower head. The timer was on, and he set to work washing his hair. It took him a few seconds to realise that Siebren hadn’t joined him.

“Siebren, come on.”

Siebren gulped loudly but stepped into the shower himself. At first his movements were slow as he stared at Harold, but soon he picked up the soap and washed himself. The shower stall wasn’t fit for two people, and it certainly wasn’t built for a man as tall as Siebren, but they worked in tandem together. Throughout the whole encounter, Siebren turned his head away from Harold, never letting his gaze drift to him.

“Didn’t think you were shy,” Harold commented.

Siebren shook his head. “Not shy. It’s just…not what I expected.”

“What do you mean?”

It was then that Siebren finally dragged his eyes onto Harold’s form, hovering at his face before drifting lower, down past his stomach to rest on his hips. He sucked in a breath. 

It’s an appraising look, and despite his bravado earlier, Harold chuckled nervously. He knew he wasn’t the best looking man on the planet, an amalgamation of the uglier parts of a Caucasian and Asian man. That’s what he thought but Siebren was looking at him like he’s made of galaxies and stardust and other beautiful things. Like he was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the moon.

Siebren’s lips thinned, a desperate attempt to stop his smile. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do here.”

Harold just smiled as he let the water cup into his hands before letting it fall on Siebren’s head. His hands settled on Siebren’s shoulders, wet and hot against his skin. The shower automatically turned off, the brisk coolness of the base making them huddle together for warmth. They stared into each other’s eyes before laughing quietly. 

“I guess our time’s up,” Harold said. “Shame, really. I could’ve shown you all the ways I can make you relax under the water.

Siebren’s smile widened. His eyes didn’t leave Harold’s as he punched in his own code. The shower turned on once more.

“You’ll have to take me on the crash course,” Siebren grinned. His hands rubbed circles over Harold’s hips, fingertips gliding over his ass. “We’ve got a timer, don’t we? Best make it quick.”

Harold smirked as he pressed a quick kiss to Siebren’s lips. His hands rolled down to Siebren’s chest, knitting his fingers into his chest hair. “It’ll be good, clean fun. Emphasis on clean.” 

Despite his words, there was nothing clean about the way Harold kissed and touched Siebren. But the water washed it all away, taking away their sweat, their stress, and their sweet nothings.


	6. I felt sick but now I'm better - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Harold is sick and Sigma takes care of him, but because they’re on lunar colony Sigma has also decided to take care of gorilla Winston so Harold doesn’t have to do it (and Harold walks in on sigma and baby Winston having a moment) _

Being sick on Earth sucks. Being sick on the moon is worse. He’s basically put into quarantine as they try and figure out exactly how and what caused Harold to get sick. His working theory is that one of Vincent’s bacteria colonies that he was incubating wasn’t properly sealed, but he’s not going to throw him under the bus. It’s his fault for touching the thing without gloves. It’s his fault he’s sick, even if it absolutely sucks. Until he gets better, he’s essentially trapped in his room, only able to come out if he wears a very specific hazmat suit, and even that is not recommended if it can be avoided. The last thing they need is for him to get more scientists sick, they say. 

So he wilts away in his bedroom, unable to see anybody, only able to leave to eat and drink and go to the bathroom. His colleagues have taken up many of his jobs on Horizon, and have already begun to vastly appreciate the sheer enormity of work he puts in. Despite being in a completely different field and section of Horizon, even Siebren felt the need to help Harold out, taking custody of Specimen 28 and monitoring him while Harold recovers. They haven’t talked, just communicated through e-mail. Every day, Siebren will send a photo of Specimen 28 and Harold’s heart breaks just a little bit more that he can’t be there.

It’s less than a week when Harold is finally put off from quarantine, though he’s still warned to limit his movement around the lunar base as a precaution. Not that he heeds it. He races over to his office near the observatory as soon as he’s got the energy to move.

The sight before him is not one that Harold expects. Specimen 28 is cradled in Siebren’s arms like a baby, slowly being rocked to sleep. Siebren stands on one leg, trying to using his foot to press buttons on the touchscreen computer with little success. Harold would expect Siebren to look annoyed, or at least a bit tired, but he’s humming a soft lullaby under his breath, his eyes flickering down to Specimen 28 in what can only be described as love.

Harold chuckles quietly, just loud enough for Siebren to stop in his tracks. His lips flap wildly, but before he can articulate a word, Harold crosses over and takes Specimen 28 into his own arms. Drifting away but not yet asleep, Specimen 28 opens his eyes just a sliver to smile fondly at Harold and curl closer. 

Harold coos softly as he gazes upon Specimen 28, unaware of the look that Siebren is giving him, full of affection. 

“You haven’t had a hard time, have you, Siebren?”

Siebren shakes his head. “I’ve been managing.”

“I can see that. Putting your dirty toes on _my _computer,” Harold raises his brows.

Siebren rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say I was doing_ well_. And my feet are clean.” He smirks as he lifts his foot close to Harold’s face. 

“I believe you,” he laughs, lightly pushing the foot down. He sees the way Siebren’s back rolls microscopically from his touch but doesn’t say anything about it. He stares at the programs Siebren put up on the computer, the security footage of the base, the play area for Specimen 28. Not at Siebren’s face. He feels like if he stares at Siebren, he might do something irrational.

“I suppose you will want me to return to my station,” Siebren utters. 

Harold’s lips purse. He doesn’t want Siebren to go, but he doesn’t want to say as much because he knows Siebren will ask why, and he’s not sure he’s ready to admit why. He’s close to Siebren, yes, but he wants to be closer. The question remains, will Siebren let him come closer?

Siebren shifts uncomfortably in his feet. He glances down at Specimen 28, still sleeping in his arms. Without a word, Harold settles himself at his desk, Specimen 28 at his lap. He finally gets the courage to look Siebren in the face.

“I’m still a bit sick,” he says, an excuse more than anything. “You don’t mind helping me out for the day, would you?”

The smile he receives is so much wider and warmer than Harold expects. If he dares look deep enough into Siebren’s eyes, he will see that Siebren is giving him the same look of love that he gave Specimen 28 moments earlier.


	7. Hack the people - Professor!AU Sigma x Sombra (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: can i get some kinky college professor!sigma x student!sombra. Warning for foot kinks _

Most university students get their way through university through hard work and effort. And sure, Sombra could do that. She has the smarts for it, but she prefers a more inventive approach. She likes hacking the university’s grid, and she especially likes hacking people. And her favourite person to hack is none other than Dr. Siebren de Kuiper.

They used to have a class together, and she had used her wiles to great effect. She no longer has him for any of his classes this semester, though she does have the honour of being one of his ‘special’ students, and being such a special student, she gets a few nice perks. One of them being unlimited access to the professor’s apartment. Another is unlimited access to the professor himself.

She waltzs in, brashly opening the front door with a bang. Dr. de Kuiper is lying on his couch, his laptop on his stomach as he types away with a furrow on his brow. If she wants to, she could hack his computer and see what he’s looking at, but she doesn’t want to. She’s already done it once a few days ago when he wasn’t paying attention, and the results she got that time were far juicer than whatever he’s reading right now.

She lies down on top of him, kicks off her flats, and wiggles her toes right in front of his face. Siebren grumbles lightly as he gently puts his computer away.

“Please, I am working.”

“Oh, are you? I didn’t notice,” she smirks.

His eyes glares into hers dangerously. “I know what you want. That was a one time thing. I don’t need to put myself into any more trouble.”

“Oh? Not even if I told the faculty about your account, Schwartzchild725?”

Dr. de Kuiper’s face pales. It’s always a delight when she draws people into her web, closing off the exits behind her. She licks her lips as she presses her heel lightly on his cheek.

“You know I was surprised when I found out you had an account for a porn website, professor. 221 visits to the foot fetish tab? Seems you are a kinky old man.”

Dr. de Kuiper turns his head away, blushing deeply. “What do you want?”

“You know_ exactly_ what I want.” She presses the tips of her toes to his lips. 

There’s a moment of hesitation, a flicker of panic and desperation in his eyes, but she knows it’s all for show when at last his eyes scrunch closed as he licks a slow stripe up the arch of her foot. He moans quietly, shuddering slightly.

Sombra smiles to herself as she leans back, watching with lidded eyes as the professor takes her toes into his mouth one by one and sucks on them like they’re candy. He takes a moment to glare at her, like he is doing this only because she blackmailed him to, but she feels the way he squirms underneath her, desperate for release. 

“Like my feet? I washed them just before getting here.” 

Dr. de Kuiper breathes harshly through his nose but doesn’t say anything. He peppers kisses across the surface, down her arch and sole before dragging his lips up to her ankles. He doesn’t hide his sighs of ecstasy anymore, hot breaths rumbling in his throat, tickling her skin. He enjoys it, even if he will never admit it out loud.

Her fingers daintily rub circles over his groin, smirking when his hips buck underneath her. His pants are tented and soiled already. His blush has dripped down to his neck. 

“You sure you don’t want this?” Sombra asks coyly. Her fingers glide down past her belly, beneath her shirt, as she slowly pulls her panties off and away in full view of Dr. de Kuiper. “It’s just one more time, professor. Just between two consenting adults.” 

She’s lying, of course. This will never be a one time thing, and they both know it, but he’s already lost the battle. She has done her research. She knows every dirty fantasy he’s had, and she will cater to it if it means she will get what she wants from him. 

Carefully, he lets his lips creep further up her legs, past her inner thighs to rest inches from her dripping slit. “T-this is between us,” he warns, his words more bark than actual bite.

“Pinky promise,” she smiles as he slowly drags his tongue over her clit, the last of his willpower crumbling to dust beneath her feet.

The best targets for a hack, she thinks, are the targets that are unaware they are being hacked. Perhaps that’s why she like Dr. de Kuiper so much. It’s either that or his magnificent tongue. It doesn’t matter what the reason is. She’s putty in his hands, and she will shape him to her means. 


	8. Insecurity - Evil actions verse!Sigma / Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> NSFW: Siebren is curious about how it feels to "take it" while Harold is a bit insecure about his size. (No need to answer if that's not your thing) 
> 
> _  
___  

> 
> If you want me to do any prompts for any ship really, send them to my tumblr [@alphawave-writes](https://alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> _  
___  


It’s been a long,_ long_ time since Harold’s done this. To be fair, he had an excuse. Being stuck for a decade in space with little to no company, it definitely limited his choice of partners, not that he’d consider the staff of Horizon Two partners in any sense of the word. He is also much older since the last time he’d been intimate, which coincidentally, was also with Siebren (or Sigma, as he now calls himself, not that Harold ever will). Time has been unkind on him, that’s what he tells himself as his hands shake and his nerves fray, staring into his old, wrinkly body.

Sigma is underneath Harold, lying casually on his back on the bed. There’s little light save for the glowing plate that covers the back of his head. His eyes are scrunched in concentration, fists curling and uncurling with every exhale as Harold slide his lubed-up fingers into Sigma’s quivering hole. At their age, they have to take things slow, but today, things will be even slower. Harold won’t have it any other way.

“You’re nervous,” Sigma whispers. “Why is that? I should be the nervous one.”

Harold’s lips purse as he stares at Sigma’s cock, massive and leaking. In the decades since they’ve last been together, it hasn’t changed, still swollen and red and wet. Like the man it belongs to, it hasn’t changed much with the passage of time. Harold on the other hand has changed a lot physically. His hair is now all grey and his body’s lost a lot of muscle and he’s got tubes and devices scarring his arms and chest and neck. Sigma is still beautiful and gorgeous. The same surely can’t be said about him.

Sigma notices Harold’s gaze and reaches a hand towards Harold’s cock, stroking softly. “You shouldn’t compare yourself to me. I told you that before.” 

Harold frowns. “I-I know that, but look at you. How can I not? You’re so big and I’m so tiny.” Meeker, he adds, “I want you to feel good.”

“And I will,” Sigma whispers. His hand drifts away from Harold’s cock, staining his stomach with precum. “You underestimate yourself.”

He’s not entirely convinced, but Sigma’s wrapped his legs around Harold, pulling him forward, the tip pressing at his entrance. Sigma sighs quietly, hushed whispers asking Harold to continue, to give him more, but god, Harold has to take a moment to take in this indescribable heat, the pressure surrounding the tip from all sides. It’s so good how perfect Sigma fits around him, a jigsaw piece that’s found its partner.

It’s been far too long, he thinks, as he slides his cock in and rocks his hips. It’s been far too long since he’s heard those ragged noises spill from Sigma’s throat, quiet yet desperate, a story spoken without words. His hand reached for Sigma’s cock, caressing it slowly, listening to the music Sigma made for him. Now that Harold’s gotten a taste, he wants more, to fuck Sigma until he’s a quivering mess, but he can’t. He shouldn’t. This is Sigma’s first time bottoming in years.

So why is Sigma gripping the sheets so tightly? Why is Harold thrusting harder, gripping Sigma’s hips for stability? Why can’t he stop himself from giving into temptation, to make Sigma scream to the heavens?

“So good,” Sigma breathes. “You’re not tiny, you’re just right. You’re perfect for me,_ mijn schatje_.”

Harold wants to chuckle, to make some stupid joke about a family of three bears and their porridge, anything to distract him from the heated gaze Sigma sends his way that makes his insides feel like goo. His hips slap noisily into Sigma’s ass, building rhythm, the flames flickering higher until he reaches his melting point, shuddering violently as Sigma constricts suddenly around him, bringing both their release.

They’re tired by the end of it, Harold collapsing on the bed beside Sigma, curling into each other. 

“And you were so worried you’d disappoint me,” Sigma smirks, mirth and warmth in his eyes.

Harold chuckles. “Your fault you like small dicks.”

Sigma leans forward to press a small kiss on Harold’s cheek. “The only dick I like is you, Harold.”

Harold hums contently, smiling softly for a few seconds. Then, his eyes suddenly widen. “Hey, wait a second!”

Sigma laughs brashly into the air. Harold’s face scrunches up as he mutters to himself. Sigma is the real dick here, not him. Only appropriate the massive dick gets a massive dick.


	9. Memeing around - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Can we get...Harold and Siebren cuddling with each other as they show each other memes on an off day? _
> 
> <__
> 
> _ If you guys got more prompts, feel free to send them over to my tumblr 'alphawave-writes' _

Breaks from his research were rare enough, and Siebren had learned to embrace them whenever he may get one. Christmas was the usual one, but there were a few other occasions that took him away from the lab. Weddings were one. Funerals were another. A highly specific cultural phenomena celebrating couples only observed in few Western countries, that was typically _not_ an excuse to relax, but the fact that it coincided with a colleague’s birthday meant that he had some time to himself.

Or at least, normally he’d have time for himself. But there were far better things to do. After all, today was Valentines’ day, and it was also Harold’s birthday to boot. 

Siebren expected a quiet dinner, or a surprise birthday extravaganza hosted by the Horizon staff. Instead, as the internal clock on the lunar base struck 6, Siebren strolled from his laboratory to Harold’s bedroom, took off his coat, and nestled himself next to Harold’s lying form. Harold was engrossed with his phone, but when he felt Siebren behind him, he turned around and flashed a quiet smile.

“Good timing,” Harold said. “I found an old picture of you.”

“R-really?” 

Siebren looked over Harold’s shoulder and stared at the phone, only to realise that it was not in fact an old picture of himself but a crudely photoshopped screenshot of the Grinch with his lab coat crudely painted over.

Siebren stifled a chuckle, his lips drawing up his cheeks. He ran a hand through Harold’s hair. “You know, I couldn’t get you a present.”

“It’s alright, I never was the kind to care for presents.”

Siebren pouted. “I feel like it is only right I give you something.”

“You being here is enough,” Harold giggled. “That being said, if you feel like giving me something, you could do one thing.” 

“What is it?” Siebren asked.

“Cuddle me.”

Siebren grinned to himself as he shuffled closer, pressing his chest into Harold’s back. His arms snaked around Harold’s abdomen, pulling him closer. Kisses were pressed onto Harold’s nape, warm and comforting, drawing out soft sighs.

Harold adjusted himself slightly, the phone still in his grasp. On screen was his extensive photo library, separated into different categories such as ‘cute animals’ and ‘holiday snaps’ and ‘memes’. He clicked on the latter, scrolling up to the oldest. The collection went back at least two years. 

“Want to spend Valentines’ looking at memes with me? You can sleep over.”

He chucked into Harold’s skin, propping himself up on one elbow so he could better see over Harold’s body. “I don’t think I will,” Siebren grinned. “I’d much rather spend your birthday doing those things and more.”

They spent the evening looking through Harold’s meme collection, which turned out to largely comprise of funny animal pictures with very random captions. When Harold finally put his phone down to charge, they kissed and hugged on top of the bed, with featherlight touches and gentle kisses. Siebren didn’t know if it was because it was Valentines’ day, or if it was because it was Harold’s birthday, or whether perhaps this was just an excuse for himself, but he felt like this moment was special. Significant in ways words could never define.

“I wish I could’ve gotten you a present,” Siebren sighed.

“I already have my present,” Harold giggled sleepily. His hand ran down Siebren’s cheek with love and adoration. “You.”

Siebren laughed bashfully. “Not much of a present, am I?”

“Your presence is my present.”

Siebren had never celebrated Valentines’ day before, but as he held Harold in his arms, as he saw the lights of the base flicker off one by one outside, as his breathing combined with Harold’s, he was starting to suspect it might have just become his new favourite holiday.


	10. Zero gravity part 1 - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Sigma x Harold NSFW lunar colony sex when the gravity on lunar colony goes out for a day or two while the parts get shipped in from earth or something _

The anti-microgravity device was Siebren’s crowning achievement. It couldn’t have been created without his research, and he had a hand in its creation, making sure the formulas on its on-board computer were all sound. The device sent shockwaves through the world and gained him the attention of many space agencies, including Lucheng Interstellar. 

Unfortunately, for what was essentially a prototype, he now knew that it was prone to the occasional failure, reversing the process so that gravity was not unlike that of space. As its creator, it was his job to fix it usually. Precautions had already been put in place to minimise disturbance should microgravity return, but he was still urged to repair it as soon as possible. 

Of all the times it failed, why did it have to be now, when Harold was on his lap, eager and wanting, waiting for the both of them to take the plunge?

He felt his body go weightless as he began to float. An alarm blared from Siebren’s computer, confirmation of what had just occurred. There was a squeak of surprise from Harold as his arms wrapped around Siebren’s body, holding their naked bodies close. The tip of his cock pressed into Siebren’s hip and he cursed silently to the stars, suppressing a shudder. He’d been waiting weeks for this, to be alone with Harold and make love to him and hear those quiet mewls of pleasure echo across the bedroom, but now it must be ripped from him. 

He kissed Harold fully on the lips. It was supposed to be soft and sweet, a fitting farewell before they must part, but a dark thrill shot up his spine and he couldn’t help but dart his tongue out, capturing Harold’s sweet moans. His computer was beeping frantically, no doubt the other scientists messaging him about the anti-microgravity device. He should respond, should get dressed, should leave. So why did his hands grip into Harold’s ass firmly, legs wrapped around his torso? Why couldn’t he let go?

Harold saw the conflict in Siebren’s eyes and traced a pattern over his chest with his fingertips. Free from the constraints of gravity, he expertly slid his lips down Siebren’s stomach, his hips, the tuft of hair at the base of his cock.

“T-they need me out there,” Siebren whispered, even as his hips bucked underneath him, his cock aching to be surrounded by dazzling heat.

“They can wait,” Harold said. His hand wrapped around Siebren’s cock, slicking his hand with precum. “You want this.”

Siebren was about to nod, but he heard the distinct thumps of people trying to float forward and his breathing caught in his throat. His computer was beeping with new messages from the other scientists, the content becoming more frantic and worried with every minute. 

“They’re going to come here eventually,” Siebren hissed. “They will look for me and ask me to fix this. It’s only a matter of time. What will they think, seeing the both of us like this?” 

“Then we better make this nice and quick, hmm?”

Siebren wanted to say no, but Harold tugged their flying bodies forward so that Harold was pressed in a corner of the room between the ceiling and the walls. One hand felt the wall to steady himself, the other pulling Siebren’s hips closer. Like a moth to the flame, Siebren brought Harold’s legs up to his chest, his cock pressing at Harold’s entrance. Amidst the klaxon there was a soft groan, a whispered plea as hips rocked desperately back, and Siebren’s willpower faded away as he spread Harold open.

There was something about zero gravity that made the sensation better. Siebren was more aware of the three dimensions around his body, of the way air and sweat collided together without gravity. He was aware of every shallow thrust and slow slide, every huff and moan breathing hot air onto his skin. Every little noise made him think about the other scientists, coming in to find him buried so deeply in Harold, and it should frighten him but for some reason it only made the pleasure more potent. 

It didn’t help that Harold wrapped his arms so nicely around his neck, flushed from his face down to his toes, held together by flimsy seams that seemed ready to burst. Siebren’s cock flicked up to Harold’s prostate and is rewarded by a delicious tightening. His moans were lost to the empty gravity, swallowed by Harold’s throat as he felt his muscles all release at once, leaving him feeling weightless in more ways than one.

It took Siebren several moments before he was aware that he was still floating, Harold curled into his form. His heartbeat was racing inside of his chest, and his sweat was dripping out of every pore. They had drifted away from the wall, floating in the middle of the air with nothing to hold onto but each other.

The messages were still flooding in. The alarms were still blaring. But Harold’s dick was still swollen and red, begging for attention. He let gravity do the work, maneuvering himself down so his lips pressed at his base. He licked a slow stripe down to Harold’s balls before engulfing the tip with his lips.

Harold shivered obscenely. “S-shouldn’t you get going and fix the gravity already?”

“They can wait.” Siebren smirked. “You were right before, I do want you. And I won’t stop until I’ve had my fill.”


	11. Zero gravity part 2 - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: zero-G BJ continuation and then ending with Sigma actually getting dressed and helping fix the gravity with scientists going, “where the hell have you been?!” As he floats over _

If Harold was honest to himself, he’d admit that he liked the way he was floating right now, like a leaf in the breeze, supported only by the wind. Except it wasn’t the wind, but Siebren’s arms pinned on his thighs, spreading his legs apart, his hot breath wet with desire imprinting itself on Harold’s sensitive skin. His stomach was doing somersaults, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of their weightless bodies floating up in the air or because Siebren’s lips were so close to his twitching cock, begging for stimulation.

“Tell me what you want,” Siebren whispered. “What you really want.”

A myriad of endless possibilities flickered through Harold’s mind, making him swallow loudly. He wanted so many thing, he wanted everything, but of course with the time limit and his own physiological constraints, that wasn’t possible to do in one night. But there was one thing this situation allowed. Up in the air, floating high above the bed, they could do something Harold had always wondered but never attempted.

“Well?” 

Harold shivered. “Make me weightless.” His hands went down to caress Siebren’s skull. “Make me feel so good that I am weightless.” 

There was a flash of an indulgent smile as Siebren flipped their bodies so they are upside down, head down to the ground. Siebren opened his lips wide, exposing his pearly white teeth and quivering throat before he sucked on Harold’s cock so eagerly and Harold gasped, throwing his head back. Their bodies are tumbling in all sorts of directions, making them spin slowly, but that only spurred Siebren on. The flat of his tongue was beneath the head, dragging down the length before pulling up, curling up to flick at the frenulum. 

If he could, Harold would make a joke about Siebren copying his technique, But in that moment no words could escape his throat. Just garbled moans of bliss, unabashed and unashamed. 

He was bucking his hips, pushing as far as Siebren would allow him until the tip of his cock brushed over Siebren’s palate. He couldn’t hear the alarms over his own feverish voice, groaning obscenely. His fingers tugged Siebren’s hairline, muscles and eyelids clenched tight. Siebren, spurred on, pressed as far as he could go until his nose was squashed into Harold’s pubic hair. 

“So close,” Harold gasped. “S-so close, ah. Please. Baby. Don’t stop.”

Siebren’s tongue was all over him, and it was so wet and beautiful, caressing him so perfectly. Their bodies were spinning in the air, or was it all in his head? Up was no longer up, down was no longer down, and insignificant things like gravity didn’t matter anymore. With every lick, he felt he was floating higher, getting just a bit closer to the stars. He was getting higher, and higher, whimpering and begging, until finally he got as high as he could go and he felt himself truly go weightless, moaning galaxies into creation.

Siebren led him down from the soaring height, doing his best to keep him steady while Harold’s reeling mind tried to process the sensation over his body. It took him a few minutes, by which time Siebren was already in the process of dressing himself. His hair was mussed and his cheeks were still adorably flushed as he tried to put on his pants. Slowly, Harold floated over and together they helped dress each other up.

“Do you feel weightless now?” Siebren asked.

Harold chuckled as we pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Whenever I’m with you? Always.”

-

It took them a few minutes to get to the gravity chamber, by which point half of the Horizon staff was already there. Most of them were floating nervously while a few of them fiddled with the controls. Harold never pretended to understand how the device worked, but Siebren cleared his throat loudly and the crowd of people parted to let them both past through

Patel was there, crossing their arms, a quiet look of fury across their face. “Where the hell have you two been? Neither of you responded to the messages.”

Siebren said nothing, just quickly maneuvering himself to enter the chamber. Through a tiny window, Harold could see Siebren type frantically into one of the computers within. With Siebren out of sight, all eyes were now on Harold. He smiled nervously.

“Well?” Patel angrily asked. “I’m assuming you’re involved.”

“Nothing to do with me,” Harold lied. “From what Siebren told me, he had a bit of difficulty getting dressed.” 

Patel rolled his eyes. If he got the obvious innuendo, he didn’t comment.

It took only a few minutes for gravity to return. The other scientists scampered away back to their bedrooms, leaving Harold alone with Siebren once again.

“It was the flux capacitor,” Siebren explained simply. “It encountered an error which made all the calculations go negative. A simple process of turning it off and on again. I could have fixed it from the computer in my bedroom.”

“So you can do this on purpose?” Harold smiled, head filled to the brim of possibilities.

Siebren licked his lips as he pressed a quick kiss to Harold’s lips. “Perhaps I can arrange an_ accident_ in the near future. A localised error, bringing about altered gravitational fields in my bedroom only.” His eyes twinkled devilishly. “If it happened next week, for example, it might take me all night to fix. I also might need someone else to help me with the repairs. I can only hope they are perfectly alright with being in zero gravity while they help me with repairs.”

Harold grinned wickedly. “I suppose I’ll have to help you when the time comes. If it ever happens, that is.”

“Indeed,” Siebren agreed, their minds both imagining how exactly they can orchestrate such an incident.


	12. Hirstute Halloween - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ How about something Halloween themed? Watching terrible Halloween movies of yore and roasting them that ends up in smut? Idk if you think of Siebren as an especially hirsute man but Harold joking about being mauled by a werewolf or something? _

Harold doesn’t remember how the topic came about. All he remembers is that one minute they’re talking about bad Halloween movies, the next minute they’re talking about their monster fantasies. 

Siebren is giving him that disbelieving look, the one he uses when someone makes a particularly weird suggestion. “Mauled by a werewolf? Seriously?”

“Look, getting frisky with a vampire sounds fun, but just imagine it. One second you’re making love to a man, but then the full moon shines through the bedroom window and they get all hairy and ravage you, no self-restraint.”

“Is that what it is? You like your men hirstute and relentless?” His smile is wicked.

“Well, I_ am_ in a relationship with you, aren’t I?” Harold teases.

Siebren just rolls his eyes and plants a smothering kiss to Harold’s neck, and the conversation is forgotten. Or at least, Harold thinks it’s forgotten. But then Halloween arrives and Siebren is dressed up as a werewolf, which mostly consists of him in a tartan shirt with the buttons open, revealing his gorgeously hair chest, alongside some werewolf themed makeup. Harold can’t help but follow the trail of hair down past Siebren’s stomach to his crotch. The smirk on Siebren’s face is wicked, and before the blush can stain Harold’s cheeks, he’s firmly pushed back onto the bed, his clothes ripped off his body.

Siebren kisses like an animal, teeth just grazing the surface of Harold’s skin, leaving dark marks on the skin. Siebren snarls lightly and Harold can feel his breath catch in his throat, but that only opens up his throat for Siebren to attack. He shudders as Siebren sucks hard on the vulnerable flesh, wondering in those idle moments how much better that sensation will feel on his cock. 

But that’s not the game Siebren wants to play. Before Harold can get used to the assault on his senses, Siebren flips him over to his stomach and purrs into his ear, grinding his erection into the cleft of Harold’s ass. His fingers grip tightly into Harold’s hair, pulling his head up. 

“P-please tell me you’re doing what I think you’re doing,” Harold moans.

He can feel Siebren smirk against his back. “And what is that?”

“R-ravaging me?”

“Close,” Siebren laughs. He presses sharply into Harold’s hole, making him gasp obscenely. “More like_ consuming_ you.”

And Siebren makes good on his promise, pressing his hairy chest into Harold’s back, rocking his hips wildly, tugging on Harold’s hair. Harold can’t help but feel like he’s being marked, like Siebren is making an imprint of himself on Harold’s body, to let the world know that he’s his alone, that no one else can have him. It’s part of why Harold likes the werewolf fantasy. The idea that he belongs to someone that will protect him and care for him and leave him a shuddering mess. 

And that’s what Siebren does to Harold. With a howl, he spills violently into Harold’s ass, fingers gripping into Harold’s flesh. Eyes clenched, Harold moans as the pressure within his body becomes too much. Siebren lies on top of Harold for a long time before rolling onto his back. His makeup is all smudged and dripping with sweat, making him look more like a punk rocker than a werewolf.

“Well?” Siebren asks. “Was that what you wanted?”

Harold chuckles as he presses a kiss to Siebren’s nose. “Almost.” 

Siebren raises an eyebrow. “Almost?”

“I said I wanted to get mauled by a werewolf but you said you wanted to get bitten by a vampire” he lets his teeth graze over Siebren’s neck, biting just hard enough to leave a small mark. “Maybe it’s time we satisfy_ both_ our fantasies, hmm?”

If Siebren protests, he’s not able to articulate a sound. Harold makes a mental note to buy some plastic fangs tomorrow. 


	13. Hirstute aftermath - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Now I'm picturing Siebren having a mishap and just one of his hands has all the hair singed off a la mythbusters 'Am I missing an eyebrow?' _

In Siebren’s defence, Dr. Jonas should not have left a vat of acid lying open like that. In Dr. Jonas’s defence, Siebren should not have been able to stick his entire arm into it, even by accident. It doesn’t matter whose fault it is (Dr. Jonas’s) but now he’s sitting in the medical ward with Harold by his side. Harold can barely keep his snickering to himself. A grimace has been stricken across Siebren’s face for the last ten minutes.

The medical doctor doesn’t smile. They just take one look at Siebren’s arm and says, “Your hair fell off.”

Siebren pouts. “Yes.”

“The hair, on your left hand, fell off.”

Harold’s snickering gets even louder. 

“Yes,” Siebren grumbles.

The doctor is not amused. “And can you explain_ why_ your hair just…fell off?”

“It was supposed to be a type of treatment for the gorillas. I am bemused as to why my arm hasn’t been burned off.”

Harold’s chuckling quietly into his fist now. “T-the one time you forget your gloves, and you burn the hairs of your hand off.”

“I like those gloves. They keep my hands moisturised.”

“Sure, Siebren.”

Having decided they have had enough the doctor excused themselves out of the medical bay. Siebren sits there for a few seconds staring at his left, hairless hand, comparing it to his right, hairy hand. 

He can hear Harold try and stifle his giggles. 

“Don’t just sit there with your mouth full of teeth,” Siebren grumbles. “What do you have to say about my predicament? Do I shave the hair off my other hand? Am I forced to keep my hands stuck in gloves until the hair grows back?”

Harold smirks. “I guess you could say this is a_ hairy_ situation you’ve got yourself into.”

Siebren lets his head fall and groans loudly. Despite his efforts, a small smile crept up his face. Damned Harold and his annoyingly stupid puns.


	14. Power bottoms Harold and blushing Siebren - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: power bottom Harold/blushie Siebren _

It’s a very common misconception that Siebren is the ‘top’, not that he ever liked such crass terminology. And while it’s true that many of his encounters with Harold ends up with him giving much more than he’s receiving, there’s the insinuation that Harold must therefore be submissive and obedient. That Harold is the more virginal of the two, going along with Siebren’s whims and desires.

That cannot be further from the truth. 

Harold is straddling his lap, legs spread wide, his arms wrapped around Siebren’s neck. He smiles indulgently as he rocks his throbbing erection into Siebren’s stomach, spilling sticky precum onto glistening skin. It’s a rare sight, Siebren having to look up at Harold for once, but it’s not an unwelcome one. Harold, radiant and glowing, looks like a god that must be worshipped, a piece of rare art that must be appraised and studied. He’s absolutely breathtaking, Siebren thinks. Perhaps this time, Harold knows this too. 

When Harold finally lowers his hips, as the first few inches of Siebren’s cock breach his entrance, Siebren groans. It’s loud, and the volume of his own voice startles him slightly. He bashfully turns his head away.

There’s a hand on Siebren’s cheek. The face it belong to breaks into a teasing, if somewhat strained, grin. “You’re adorable,” he breathes.

Siebren’s lips open, ready to make a comment, but then Harold fully descends and the sensation around his cock is so tight and wet and warm and perfect that he moans, long and desperate. Harold laughs through his own little noises, whispered sighs followed by a soft “yes”. Siebren bites into his lower lip as he averts his eyes, but every little move Harold makes him feel like he is floating on a cloud of Edenic rapture.

“Don’t want to speak now?” Harold asks. “Then how about you put your lips to good use?” 

Siebren’s only too eager to comply, kissing his way up Harold’s chin, up the shell of his ear, pressing his lips into Harold’s hairline. He feels before he hears the contented chuckle, Harold’s throat bobbing up and down tantalisingly in front of him. Harold’s face scrunches up as he whimpers, and in retaliation he begins to move his hips at a brutally slow pace. 

“D-do I feel good?” He breathes. “D-Do I make you feel good?”

He can’t even articulate words anymore, so he just nods quickly. The crimson blush has spread down his cheeks and over his body. He knows he must look absolutely ridiculous, but Harold’s cupping his face in his tender hands, forcing him to look into his chocolate eyes. 

His hips speed up a little, but it’s still slow and lethargic. “Don’t like it when I call you adorable?” He teases.

“You’re the adorable one out of the two of us,_ mijn schatje_,” Siebren blushes. “Especially from this view.”

“Flatterer,” Harold laughs, but the way he tightens around Siebren is all the indicator he needs to know that it’s turning him on. 

The entire night is dictated by Harold’s pace and Harold’s tasks. Touch there, kiss here, right there, Siebren obeys them to the best of his ability. To others, It might seem strange that the seemingly almighty Dr. de Kuiper be putty in the hands of someone else, but they don’t see the slow lick of Harold’s lips when he’s ready to pounce, don’t feel the pleasure uncoiling pleasantly in their stomach. Most people look at Harold and see the scientist, but Siebren sees the person, multifaceted and teasing and a little bit obnoxious and absolutely beautiful.

His hands wrap around Harold’s waist, and before he can react, Siebren pushes him down onto his back. His expression goes from surprised to seductive in an instant. “Give it to me,” he breathes like a prayer.

Though Siebren may be the one fucking Harold into the sheets, he knows that Harold holds all the power. But it’s power that Siebren gives away happily. For this radiant god amongst humans, he’ll do just about anything because he knows, deep down, that he’ll enjoy whatever little thing Harold does with him.


	15. Strange extended family - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> Prompt: This sounds strange but I stumbled across a photo of an 'owl with starry eyes', Google it the owl is adorable, and now I can't help but picture Siebren and Harold having a cat. He's blind in one eye and a little chonky but he does help with breakthroughs in his own unique way. 'Gravity tests' included with many pens. 
> 
> __
> 
> Married!Siebren and Harold and their many many pets 
> 
> __

Harold mentioned once taking care of a variety of animals in his childhood. His parents had worked with an animal conservatory group, taking care of the animals in their care, and it was often Harold’s job to help out. So it was no surprise that, when they finally got married and had a home of their own (and somehow managed to convince the government that a genetically engineered super gorilla would be under their care), that Harold wanted a pet. 

And so they made a few phone calls and got a Western Screech Owl with a gamy leg called Oberon. Siebren had named it out of Uranus’s moon. Harold named it because it was a character in_ A Midsummer Night’s Dream._ Oberon was a cute owl, if a bit of a pain to care for, but Harold loved him dearly.

But of course Harold would not be satisfied with just one. Soon, they got a Bengal cat with a bad eye named Sauron (Harold objected to the name Schrodinger), and then a capybara named Makemake, and then a Python named Lovejoy. Siebren would never imagine having so many animals as his pets, except they’re not really his pets. Like Winston, they are all his children, even if they do not have the proper ability to articulate words.

Winston took a shining to his ‘step-siblings’, and learned how to communicate with them. They’re a strange family, but it’s their family, and that’s all that mattered.

The animals know their boundaries, but they’re otherwise kept free of cages in their home. Neither Harold nor Siebren ever had many guests anyway. 

Sauron in particular got rather attached to Siebren, often lounging In his office. It did not get disturbed at all when Siebren conducted his gravity experiments, though perhaps it’s only so it can nibble on Siebren’s many pens. Eventually, Siebren is forced to get the cat a fake indestructible pen to bite on. 

The best times were at night when they’re all together. Dusk had settled over the horizon, the moon high in the sky. Winston was curled up between Harold and Siebren, gazing at the TV while the other pets snoozed quietly. There’s be whispered confessions of affection, familial kisses and sighs shared. 

They were far from an ordinary family, but that suited them just fine.


	16. Harold-day - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Smutty Harold and Sib prompt: tbh nothing hotter then waking up to your partner making breakfast and then shower smut before work, or even hotter... shower sex before Harolds gotta go back to the moon _

“It’s your day,” Siebren says, as he plops a tray of breakfast goods on Harold’s lap one early morning. “It’s your final day, in fact. You tell me what you want to do.”

It’s not the last day before Harold has to go back up to the moon, but it is the last day before he has to fly to China, where he’ll be put through a variety of different probing tests to determine if he’s suitable for spaceflight. In other words, this is the last free day he has on Earth, and he’s going to make the most of it. A Continental breakfast of the oiliest omelettes and the fattest bacon is usually not his go-to breakfast, but the largely vegetarian diet of the moon makes eggs and bacon a luxury worth its weight in gold. 

Harold smiles as he eats the breakfast. Siebren is by no means a great cook, but the gesture is well-appreciated. “I guess you could say it’s a_ Harold-day_. Get it, holiday? _Harold-day?_”

“I get it,” Siebren smirks wryly, sitting at the edge of the bed and gobbling up his own food with the grace of a raccoon in a trashcan. 

“Do I get to ask anything from you?” Harold asks.

"I assume you have a particular idea,” Siebren responds. His tone is casual and his expression is neutral, but his eyes flicker in mischievous delight. Harold puts the tray of food away and leads Siebren into the bathroom. Stripped of what little pyjamas lie on their bodies, they head inside the shower stall and turn on the taps.

Harold is flicking his tongue in the inside of Siebren’s mouth, and soon his back is pressed to the wall. The cold tiles contrast nicely with the hot water pooling down his head and shoulders and the warm hands running over his stomach. His fingers curl into Siebren’s hairy chest, gripping tightly. He’s going to miss all of this when he’s up on the moon. The feverish kisses, Siebren’s intimate touch, unrestricted use of bathroom facilities, but most of all he will miss this pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him he’s home and he’s loved. 

He gasps when he feels Siebren’s cock press against his own. Siebren’s hand wraps around their erections, fingers lightly pressing into the side of Harold’s cock with the perfect amount of pressure. His hand slides up, their cocks sliding against one another, his thumb lightly flicking up to find that sweet spot at the back of Harold’s frenulum. The water washes over Harold’s face as he bows his head, moans turning into quiet chuckles.

“I-Is it that obvious what I wanted to do?”

“You are painfully obvious,” Siebren smirks, pressing a light kiss to Harold’s cheek. “But that’s what I love about you.”

“That, and my incredibly sexy body,” Harold teases.

Siebren laughs himself as his other hand reaches for the shower head above. Harold’s about to ask Siebren what he’s about to do when suddenly it’s positioned right beneath his ass. The hot water splashing on his balls makes him yelp initially, but the stream of water slowly trails southward, caressing his puckered hole, filling him up and–

“Ohhhh yessss,” Harold sighs. “W-where did you learn this, Sieb?”

“Would it be better or worse if the way I learned this trick was not sexual in any way?”

"Slipped in the bathroom?” Harold hazards a guess.

Siebren just rolls his eyes and adjusts the angle of the shower head. When Harold feels the stream of water brush against his prostate, he grips Siebren’s wrist tightly. Siebren resumes pumping their cocks together, hissing behind his teeth in muted pleasure. His eyes trail Harold’s body eagerly, taking in every little bit of Harold’s body. Harold makes sure to do the same thing, to appreciate Siebren’s broad chest and thick, pulsating cock and dazzling blue eyes. This might be the last chance he’ll get to do it for a while.

The constant stream of water to his ass adds constant pressure against his prostate. Siebren is pumping their cocks faster, bucking his hips wildly as he chases his high. Harold watches Siebren bite his lip and it’s somehow the most erotic thing he’s ever seen and before he can stop himself, his tongue sweeps over Siebren’s open mouth, licking every surface and stealing every sultry moan for himself. Siebren’s cock vibrates as he cums, and the friction is exhilarating and perfect, and soon he cums himself, coating their stomachs in sticky white. 

He doesn’t stop kissing Siebren. Even when they’re spent and the shower is turned off, his mouth is still on Siebren’s, probing his tongue. He feels Siebren’s cock go hard again and smiles through the kiss. Saliva connects their lips when Siebren finally lets go. His face is flushed and he’s breathing heavily as he slides down Harold’s legs, hot air caressing Harold’s growing cock.

"You know,” Siebren starts, “I’m starting to like_ Harold-day_.”

“Good,” Harold smiles as his fingers curl into Siebren’s hair. “So do I.”

They spend all day touching and exploring each other. Harold tells Siebren what he wants to do, making sure Siebren receives just as much as he gives, until finally they collapse on top of one another, exhausted but satisfied. In the future, Harold will privately admit that the best thing about that day wasn’t the endless, perfect sex, but the moment after when they’re curled up into each other’s arms, dreaming of the day that they can be together like this for the rest of their lives. 


	17. Alternate reality - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Harold has been on the moon for a while, when one day Sib shows up on the moon without notice (he’s on a secret mission or something weird has happened that makes it so he can’t tell why he’s there and couldn’t say anything in advance) and Harold sees him out of the corner of his eye. When he finally catches up to him, Sib has to end up telling him why he’s there and didn’t tell him (like he isn’t even supposed to be on the moon) _

When Sigma harnessed the harness that is gravity, a whole new set of abilities were now his to use. Like a child in a candy store, he experimented with his abilities, playing with them. Perhaps he got cocky. Perhaps the universe had plans for him. Perhaps he was ignorant of the true power at his disposal. Perhaps it was all of those things in the end that led to this unfortunate end, when he crossed the event horizon and slipped out of the reaches of time. 

When he opened his eyes, he was in an all too familiar place. He’s in his younger body, in the Horizon Lunar Colony uniform, staring at a place that no longer existed in his time. The only difference was that the base looked newer than he remembered, smelling of stale antiseptic air and not gorillas and people. His powers were still with him, the universe’s whispering still filling his ears.

It’s almost surprising how easily he came to grips with this reality, like he knew this all already. Probably because he did.

He wandered the halls, a phantom in a land not quite his own, seeing ghosts brought back to life. Sigma didn’t know what he should do, but the universe told him not to interfere. He was an intruder of this time. He had to go. But he himself didn’t know how he got here in the first place. When he asked the universe how to escape, the universe offered no answers. Just warnings of what might occur.

So he did his best, trying to remember the specific steps that brought about his appearance in this foreign time. And that’s when he saw him. Dr. Harold Winston, warm and bright like the sun, was chatting to his colleagues like nothing ever had or will occur, like the present was all that mattered. A bevy of different emotions filled his chest with lead, leaving him unmoving. Soon, Harold saw him, eyes widening in shock, as if he was the one seeing the ghost. 

“Who are you?” Harold asked, a rare bite in his words. He stared at Sigma’s form. “How…how did you get here? Why are you here?”

Sigma had a response, but whenever he saw Harold’s face he couldn’t help but remember the whirlwind romance they lived and the tragic fate that will befall them both and feel his face fall. He wouldn’t meet Harold for many months. This Harold didn’t know him. 

Sigma cleared his throat, trying his best to remember the details. “I-I’m an astrophysicist. Lucheng brought me up here.”

It seemed to satisfy Harold, even if his lips dipped into a frown. “Why was I not notified of this? I mean, I know I’m not in charge of the Horizon Project, but it’d help if I got a little bit of a heads-up.” Harold stared up at Sigma and let out a quiet sigh. “Sorry about snapping at you. I’m Dr. Harold Winston. I’ll be in charge of many of the animal specimens on board the base.”

Sigma didn’t know if he should stay. he wasn’t the same person anymore. He needed to return to his time, even if it pained him. But then there was the allure of manipulating time itself, to make a new future. 

He had harnessed the harness that was gravity. Why not go beyond and harness the harness that was time?

Sigma put his hand out. “Sigma,” he said unconsciously, before letting his eyes widen. “D-Dr. Siebren de Kuiper is my name, but…Sigma is a nickname.”

Harold stared at Siebren for a second before shaking his hand. “We’re going to make a difference here. Just you watch.”

“Oh, I know we will,” Sigma smiled. “I’m sure we’ll do many incredible things together.”


	18. Meet the Winstons - Sigma x Harold Winston  (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Siebren is in Harolds neck of the woods for a conference and they go out for dinner that night. When on their way back to harolds, a couple of teens try to mug them. _

Siebren’s never been to the US, let alone to Harold’s old family home in the South, but that’s exactly where he ends up going. To say that he had any expectations on Harold’s life is only a partial truth, because they all got completely shattered once he stepped foot inside the residence and nearly got tackled to the ground by a flock of parrots.

Harold’s snickering from what he assumes is the kitchen, just out of view. “Say hello to the family.”

“Is your boyfriend here already?” A womanly voice with a heavy Chinese accent calls from upstairs.

“Wait, Harold has a boyfriend?” A deep male American voice asked from the living room.

“Yes, mama, he’s here,” Harold calls. “And yes, papa, I have a boyfriend.”

“About time,” both parents say in unison. 

Harold’s shaking his head lightly as he approaches Siebren, who somehow managed to make the parrots leave him alone. Despite the summer heat, Harold’s dressed in a long sleeved shirt and pants. Before Siebren can question it, two baby chimpanzees climb up his back and hang off his shoulders. He smiles when he sees Siebren, doing his best to approach and kiss him once on the cheek. “Glad you made it.”

“I was aware your family are qualified zoo keepers, but I didn’t realise they still care for animals.” 

“They don’t normally, but these little guys’ mom is in papa’s care. Poor thing got polio. Until she gets better, or until we can find another chimpanzee to be their mom, we’re going to look after them.”

Siebren stares at the two baby chimps, eyes wide and curious. A small laugh escapes his lips. “They look like Specimen 28.”

“Is that Dr. de Kuiper?” Harold’s father asks when he approaches the front door. He shakes hands with Siebren. “Conrad Winston,” and then with a smirk, “but you may call me dad.”

Siebren blushes, which only make father and son laugh. Physically, they couldn’t look more different, but their laughter is the same, Siebren notices, right down to the hasty wipe of their eyes. 

“Don’t tease the man,” Harold’s mother smiles as she descends the steps. Everything about her clothing is practical and no-nonsense, except for her lips, painted rouge. Her dark hair is cropped short.

Siebren thinks it’s only polite when she grabs her hand and kisses it, so he’s surprised by the flighty chortle that escapes her throat.

“My, so polite,” she turns to Harold and smiles. “I like him already. So much better than Sally.”

“If it helps, he’s also a professor like me. In fact, he’s also here for the conference. He’s got a fancy presentation about the gravitational fields of the moon and everything, right after mine.”

“A professor, you say? Are you sure? He looks like a bodybuilder to me.”

Conrad Winston wraps his arm around Harold’s mom’s waist. “This is_ your_ son we’re talking about here. He likes them big and tall.” With a mischievous smile, he adds, “You know what they say about a man who’s big and tall, hmm? What happens on the moon stays on the moon.”

Harold groans loudly. “Papa, don’t scare him off. ”

-

From Harold’s home they drive a reasonable distance to the edge of the city where a Chinese restaurant sat. It isn’t the most authentic food in the world, but it tastes good, and reasonably priced according to Harold’s mom, who Siebren now knows as Leela. Over dinner he learns the story of how Harold’s parents met, their careers as zoologists and conservationists, and the childhood mischief of a young Harold and his older sister. Harold’s blushing in embarrassment, so in turn Siebren talks about the time he tried to egg a teacher’s apartment back in school, only to throw the egg too low into the open window of the neighbour’s instead. 

If Harold’s parents are scrutinising him, they don’t show it, laughing and chatting amicably like he’s already part of the family. It’s rare that Siebren feels so readily accepted. He’s always been known to be eccentric and overly passionate about his work, so to see an entire family so utterly in love with what they do and what they have, it’s a breath of fresh air. 

Evening has already settled by the time they leave the restaurant. Conrad suggests they go out for ice cream, and after a joking remark about his weight from Leela, they head on down the street. They pair off into their own conversations, him chatting eagerly to Harold about their presentations for the upcoming convention tomorrow morning.

He’s too engrossed to hear the pitter patter of footsteps racing behind him. All he sees is the flash of coats as a group of teenagers run and shove past them. A wave of “sorry” and “pardon me” and “excuse me” are shouted as they run off. Before Siebren can react, the last one bumps into him, hands him something small and ceramic, and then they’re gone, disappearing into the night.

Siebren quickly checks his person, sighing in relief when he feels that his phone and wallet are untouched. He looks up, only to see Harold and his family chuckling behind their fists. 

His brows furrow. “What?”

“Word spread quick, doesn’t it?” Harold remarks.

“He looks like a stranger,” Leela replies. “You can’t miss that body in a crowd.”

Conrad smiles as he explains, “Hazing ritual in these parts is to give a newcomer a cup without being seen. Don’t ask why, something to do about the founder of the town and hospitality or giving. Some bull like that.”

Siebren glances down at the ceramic cup in his hands. It’s definitely cheap, probably from the local supermarket, but it’s decently made. 

Harold’s snickering gets louder. The cogs in Siebren’s brain finally churn until it hits him, and his eyes widen. 

“Did…did I just get_ mugged_?”

If Siebren had any doubts as to whether Conrad and Leela are Harold’s parents, the way they cackle in joy made it abundantly clear that they are related, and that they all share the same horrible, horrible sense of humour. 


	19. Snowball fight - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: For something a little less dark. Siebren was a pro at snowball fights before the incident. Post incident? Run. _

Siebren said once before that he was good at snowball fights. He claimed to have a secret method to quickly making snowballs, that was the trick. Not that Harold ever got into a snowball fight with Siebren to find out if that was the case. Space wasn’t exactly grounds for a snowball fight, and Harold never got the chance to stay in the Netherlands (or any other snowy country) long enough to have a snowball fight with him. 

Since joining the newly reformed Overwatch however, they’ve had the opportunity to travel the world and explore places again. That was what brought them to Nepal. 

The primary objective was for Genji to reconnect with his ‘master’, so a small group of people went with him. That left the others waiting outside the village, sitting patiently in or around the airship. 

Harold didn’t know who’s idea it was, or why they chose now, but one second he was having a nice father-to-son chat with Winston about the wonders of peanut butter, the next a snowball splatted all across Winston’s face. His face went blank as he carefully wiped his glasses clean before glaring sharply. 

“Who threw that?” He growled.

Tracer pointed at Brigitte. Brigitte, surprised and offended, pointed at Tracer. Winston was about to open his mouth to question them when another, larger snowball was thrown at him by none other than Mei.

“Snowball fight!” Reinhardt gleefully shouted as he chucked snowballs at people. 

Everybody quickly mobilised, hiding behind makeshift snowbanks, preparing their ammunition. Harold had never made a proper snowball before, but he tried his best to get it into the proper shape. 

Siebren approached him while everybody else was fighting one another, decked out in winter-appropriate clothes (which for once included shoes). Harold sighed in relief, about to ask Siebren for help when he noticed two orbs floating above Siebren’s right hand. Two orbs that looked suspiciously like snowballs.

They shot at him in quick succession, but he summoned the nanobots from under his skin and with their power they absorbed the snow, covering him in an icy shield. Harold didn’t get a chance to recover before another volley of two snowballs are sent his way.

“No fair,” Siebren clicked his tongue. His tone is light and teasing. “Using your nanobots against me? That’s cheating.”

“Coming from Mr. Gravity man himself. You don’t even need to make the snowballs, you’re just…gravity-ing up.”

“_Gravity-ing up_, and here I thought you were a scientist.”

“Well, what would you call it?”

“Another experiment to test my hypotheses.”

Harold rolled his eyes. “And your hypotheses are?”

“That you won’t win this snowball fight without my help.” 

Siebren put his gloved hand out for Harold to grab. Harold didn’t even hesitate to accept it. He gazed across the battlefield and witnessed his soon-to-be-victims, blissfully unaware of the blitz attack that will be unleashed on them. His smile turned wicked as he spread the nanobots over to Siebren. “Can I just say I’m glad you’re on my team?”

Siebren just chuckled menacingly as he lifted his hands, ten or twenty snowballs rising from the ground. “Watch the master.”

Siebren gave enough suppressing fire for Harold to successfully form and throw a few snowballs himself, but he was nothing compared to Siebren, who used his powers to have a near infinite supply of snowballs at the ready. No one left unscathed when they were in his sight. By the end, everybody was damp from the melted snow, except for Harold, who protected himself with his nanobots, and remained fresh clothed and presentable when Genji returned to the airship with his master in tow.

That night, the majority of the Overwatch crew had voted “aye” for banning Siebren’s powers in the next snowball fight. They did not say anything about banning Harold’s powers, however, and he planned to put that to good use the next time he got into a snowball fight.


	20. 69 with a twist - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> Prompt: Can we get Sigrold 69ing? 
> 
> __   
__
> 
> Had to adjust this one, because the uh...height difference makes it a little bit difficult for these two 
> 
> __

The pros and cons of having a research scientist as a husband is that they like to experiment. And Harold has a lot of ideas to experiment with, whether it’s in the lab or in the bedroom. But even he has to understand the constraints and limitations. Some ideas are just impossible. Some things just cannot be done. But then again, as scientists, impossible is just a word to encourage further ideas and greater imagination. 

That’s probably why Sigma’s lying on the bed, watching as Harold makes himself comfortable above him. 

“How are we going to do this?” Sigma can’t help but ask. “We tried this before, and it really did not go well. The height difference is too big between us.”

Harold just smirks. “We’re not going to 69 in the conventional way. We’re gonna 69 the Harold way.”

Sigma’s eyebrows furrow. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out,” Harold laughs, as he coats his fingers with lube. “Trust me, I did my research. I think this time it will work.”

Harold fingers Sigma’s ass, spreading the lube over his puckered hole. His fingers aren’t particularly large, but he knows how to pleasure Sigma, fingers running along the tight ring, coaxing it a bit wider with every slow slide in and out. Sigma’s legs widen, encouraging more of Harold’s hand. His cock is standing on attention, oozing precum over his stomach. It’s taking all his self-control to keep his powers in check and stay tethered to the ground and not float up to the ceiling in writhing pleasure.

It feels good, but he wonders why Harold feels the need to lube his ass if they’re going to 69. He soon gets his answer when the fingers slip away, leaving him open and empty. But the empty feeling doesn’t last long, when he feels something cold and plastic enter him slowly, stretching him slightly. A vibrator, he realises suddenly. 

He opens his eyes weakly only to see that Harold has turned around, his cock dangling right in front of Sigma’s lips. He stares for a while, his brain slow to comprehend what is occuring. He leans up, pressing his lips to the head before taking it into his lips. 

Harold groans softly into Sigma’s crotch. As Sigma suspects, he’s too short to actually reach Sigma’s cock, only able to take the very tip of it into his lips. His tongue traces a light pattern, and it feels good but it’s nowhere near as good as a proper blowjob. Sigma’s about to think it’s another lost cause. Another failed experiment.

And then Harold flicks the switch on a remote in his hand, and the vibrator begins to rumble. 

The sensation takes SIgma by surprise, making him buck his hips, letting Harold take just a little bit more of his cock. He can feel Harold’s hand adjusting the vibrator in his ass, moving it around until finally it’s vibrating around his prostate. Sigma’s moans are swallowed by the cock in his mouth.

Harold’s chuckling now, licking stripes down Sigma’s crotch, using his free hand to play with his balls. Sigma pulls Harold’s ass closer, taking the cock deeper and deeper into his throat. Precum is leaking eagerly from Harold’s cock, the salty taste coating his tongue. Harold gasps softly, then flicks the vibrator to a higher setting, sending pleasurable shockwaves through Sigma’s body._ So that’s your game,_ Sigma thinks._ Take more of you in, get a higher setting._

If that’s what he needs to do, he can do that. 

Sigma takes as much of Harold’s cock in until his hooked nose is nestled in a bed of Harold’s pubic hair and he can feel a distinct pressure at the back of his throat. His hands are squeezing Harold’s ass, his eager tongue wrapping around the shaft, drawing out long moans. Harold wraps his lips around Sigma’s dick once more, one hand pumping him while the other turns the vibrator up to the highest setting before he drops the remote and shivers. Sigma whimpers, the vibrations going up to Harold’s cock, throbbing wildly in his throat. 

He can’t help himself. His powers are out of his grasp, making them float. Harold presses his hot chest closer to Sigma’s skin, moaning wildly over Sigma’s cock as if to say “I’m close, I’m close”. The vibrator is buzzing wildly in his ass, constantly buzzing over his prostate. Harold’s sucking eagerly, making Sigma’s head spin, but he has to finish his task. He swallows as much of Harold as he can, smiling in triumph when he feels Harold groan against the tip of his cock, releasing himself into Sigma’s mouth. Sigma’s hips buck wildly as he releases himself. With the last vestiges of his willpower, he gently guides them back down to the bed. 

Harold’s face is beet red and sweating. A tiny bit of Sigma’s cum is still on the corner of his lips, but he licks it away, laughing as Sigma groans from the erotic sight.

Sigma can only just hold Harold close through the aftershocks. 

“We are doing that again next time,” he says.

Harold laughs as he presses his face into the crook of Sigma’s neck. “Hell yes we are.”


	21. Gyms and glutes - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Sib is at the Gym lifting weights and up from the windows Harold is watching him, then one of the other scientist teases him for watching. Queue Harold just telling him about how he loves sibs ass as he’s squatting lol _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you guys like my stuff, I'm opening up commissions. Message me on my tumblr '[alphawave-writes'](alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/), my twitter [@alphawave13](https://twitter.com/Alphawave13) or find me on discord 'The King of Sadness #0076' if you are interested._

Harold isn’t the kind to ogle. When you study human and animal physiology enough, you start to appreciate anatomy in a much different way. Abs are admired not for their shape but for the physical regimen that creates them. Sweat glistening on skin is a typical physiological response during exercise. It’s gotten to the point that Harold can look at the general shape of a person and guess the ratio of fast-twitch and short-twitch muscles. Bodies are appreciated as complex machinery working together in tandem, not as flesh connected to a person.

Or at least, that’s what Harold thought for the longest time. Until he saw Siebren at the gym, that is. 

Horizon lunar base has a specific sector entirely comprised of gym equipment and showers. Many scientists conduct studies on muscle wasting due to gravity there, and it’s standard practice for all astronauts to exercise every day despite the normal gravity, so there’s almost always people there. It’s most convenient for Harold to exercise in the late afternoons–or at least what counts as late afternoon on the moon. There’s less people at this time so it’s a little bit of a surprise to see Siebren arrive just as he’s about to exit. Almost as surprising as seeing Siebren in a loose-fitting singlet and shorts (and of course, no shoes).

Siebren guesses Harold’s question before he can open his mouth. “I typically exercise much later, but I’m running simulations right now and it’ll take some time before they complete. Might as well do something with the trivial amount of free time I have.”

“S-sure,” Harold says, because that’s all his brain can come up with. Siebren’s close enough that Harold can see him even without his glasses on. His singlet is surprisingly low-cut, a smattering of salt and pepper locks peeking over his chest. Any lower, and Harold might sneak a peek of his nipples. He’s only ever seen Siebren fully covered, so it’s strange to see the definition of his biceps and thighs, the mark of a bodybuilder.

Siebren seems to notice his stare and frowns. “I was not provided any proper gym clothes, so I made do with what I brought along.” 

“O-Of course,” Harold says quickly. “I…guess I’ll see you around for dinner.”

Before Siebren can say goodbye himself, Harold brushes past him and heads out the door. He should have a shower, clear his head, check up on Specimen 28 and Specimen 8. Something. But his eyes linger on the stairs going up to the viewing area, normally meant for the physiologists to observe the specimens during their exercise time. 

Well, in a way, he is observing. It can’t be any different, right?

Siebren’s got his back to Harold, doing some barbell squats, perfectly showing off his ass in the meanwhile. His shorts quickly ride up, and Harold can see the strain of his leg muscles, can see the definition of Siebren’s gluteus muscles. It’s just anatomy, Harold tells himself, but his mind is quick to come up with other reasons to see those muscles in flex. He imagines Siebren on all fours in front of him, naked, ass held high, a smug little smirk as he glanced over his shoulder. He’d purr something that’ll make Harold’s head spin before maneuvering down to meet Harold’s cock.

Harold can’t help but stare as the beads of sweat roll down his thighs. For one moment he wants to be that little droplet and the thought surprises him just as much as it shames him. He’s only friends with Siebren, and there are boundaries. Friends don’t have such invasive, perverse thoughts. Friends don’t fantasise about those rough, hairy hands holding them into place. Friends don’t stare at the tight round ass in front of them and think about licking the sweat off it.

Harold feels a stirring in his groin and glances down, silently cursing to himself in Mandarin. He adjusts his own shorts, glancing left and right quickly, relieved to find that he’s alone. He can only imagine what the other scientists will think if they see him like this, getting horny just from watching a colleague do squats. The elite are brutal, and no excuses about the loneliness of space will stop them from their teasing.

It takes all his willpower to turn his head away and make good on his promise to head to the showers. He spends far longer than necessary under the hot water, the constant stream of water hiding the rhythmic sounds of his hand sliding over flesh and the frustrated sighs that escape his lips. 


	22. Stroopwafels - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompts: fluff, Harold tries to make home made stroopwafels on the moon for Sieb for breakfast _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _If you guys like my stuff, I'm opening up commissions. Message me on my tumblr '[alphawave-writes'](alphawave-writes.tumblr.com/), my twitter [@alphawave13](https://twitter.com/Alphawave13) or find me on discord 'The King of Sadness #0076' if you are interested._

Harold was renowned on Horizon for his desserts. His famous creation was, of course, his moon pies–or ‘lunar pies’ as he called him, though he was known to dabble in other desserts if the ingredients were on hand. He always liked sweets, so he made it his job to learn how to make them. And then he heard about Siebren’s predilection for stroopwafels and began to secretly compile recipes from the internet. 

It couldn’t be that hard, could it? 

As always, when Harold thinks that, it is indeed that hard. For one, stroopwafels in the Netherlands were traditionally made with a pizelle iron, which Horizon definitely did not have, so he had to make do with a waffle iron. Secondly, because he has to make said stroopwafels with a waffle iron, a ten minute job suddenly becomes an overnight ordeal. It’s a miracle he was able to sneak the ingredients into the communal kitchen without alerting Siebren or the other, nosier scientists. And of course, because it was just his luck, Siebren got his hands on the stroopwafels because Harold could even reveal the surprise. He couldn’t help but frown as he noticed Siebren handing them out like they’re playing cards.

Siebren turned to Harold and smiled. “I didn’t know we had stroopwafels.” He took a bite and frowned. “Though I suppose I see the reason why now. These things are rather tough.”

Harold put on a fake smile. “S-sure,” he said, his lips dipping. “Some things just aren’t made for the moon.”

Siebren stared at Harold for a few seconds. He blinked rapidly. “O-Oh._ Mijn god,_ Harold, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I-it’s fine. It was a first attempt. Of course they wouldn’t be all that good.”

“You…you made these? Here?”

Harold might as well come out with it. “Happy birthday, Siebren.”

Siebren’s eyes widen. “How did you–”

“I saw it on the calendar in your room,” Harold replied. “Would have gotten you a proper present, but since we’re up here, I thought I could make you something instead. Figured out an alternative to yeast, ordered some cinnamon and butter to be sent up.” Harold sighed in disappointment. “Some present that turned out to be.”

Harold felt absolutely foolish then. All his efforts, wasted. He wouldn’t be surprised if Siebren mocked him right then, or perhaps gave him the kindness to forget his terrible stroopwafels. Instead, he felt a small pressure on his cheek. Warm, thin lips pecked him on his 5 o’clock shadow before retreating. Siebren was smiling warmly, without his usual haughtiness. If Harold wasn’t blushing like a school girl, he might have found that smile to be affectionate. European men are known to be affectionate, aren’t they? Siebren was no different, surely.

“You didn’t let the dough rest, did you?” Siebren asked knowingly.

Harold pouted. “No…”

Siebren made a show of checking the clock. In the background, Harold could see the last stroopwafel being greedily eaten by Patel. Siebren smirked. “I suppose, to preserve my country’s honour, that it would be best if I helped you make proper stroopwafels.”

“You’ve got the same limitations as I have, and I have_ never_ seen you cook once the entire time you’ve been here. How are you going to make them better?”

“Why, by experimenting, Dr. Winston,” Siebren teased as he rolled up his own sleeves. “If our hypotheses are correct, we might get some_ lekker stroopwafels_.”

Harold couldn’t help but chuckle. “What does that mean?”

“What’s wrong?” Siebren asked innocently. “I just want to make some_ lekker stroopwafels.”_ He pumped his eyebrows suggestively, making Harold laugh.

The next batch of stroopwafels they made together weren’t much better than the first batch, but at least they didn’t taste like cardboard. As they sat together, alone except for the empty plate in front of them, Harold couldn’t help but think that his father’s old adage was correct. Love really did make food taste better. 


	23. Fly me to the moon - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Siebren and Harold relaxing while listening to some songs until a romantic one pops up. They kinda look at each other and slowly start to dance. They're so into it that even when the song is over, they can't stop looking in each others eyes. _

It’s become quite comfortable to have Harold in his room nowadays. Perhaps it’s because Harold mostly keeps to himself, reading his books and journal articles with very little interference into Siebren’s work. Sometimes he will bring Specimen 28 and Hammond in, but those moments are rare and usually done with prior notice. He doesn’t seem to mind the little radio set, the one thing Siebren smuggled in from Earth. A guilty pleasure, but one that Harold doesn’t mind indulging in.

Today, Siebren is in a particularly festive mood. He’s humming along to an upbeat electroswing song that’s playing, waving his fingers like a conductor. From this angle, Siebren can see Harold’s foot tapping to the melody. He’s reading his personal favourite book, Kafka on the shore by Haruki Murakami, for what must be the twentieth time already. Siebren doesn’t pretend to understand literature, least of all Murakami’s work, but it’s Harold’s favourite, and it has a few beautiful quotes within, and that’s all that matters.

Harold glances up from his book and stares at Harold, smiling fondly. He adjusts his glasses on his face. “Something on me?”

“I feel like dancing,” Siebren says all of a sudden. “Next song?”

“It’s on shuffle play, isn’t it? What if it’s one of your weird heavy metal songs you got on there?”

“If the universe wants us to dance to Van Halen, we shall dance to Van Halen.” Siebren puts his hand out. “Join me.”

Harold just smiles as he closes the book in his lap, takes his glasses off, and places them on Siebren’s desk. He takes Siebren’s hand, standing up slowly. “If it’s heavy metal, I must warn you, I have been known to have a killer head butt.”

“Always knew you were thick headed,” Siebren smirks.

The electroswing song fades away. The name of the next track flickers across the radio, but Siebren does not see it. Deep double basses and a jazz drum set begin their prologue, before the string orchestra comes in._ Fly me to the moon. Rather ironic_, Siebren can’t help but think. He’d say it out loud but Harold’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are tinted pink. 

Siebren’s body runs on autopilot as he places his other hand on Harold’s back and dances slowly with him. It’s immediately apparent that Harold is the better dancer of the two. His steps are featherlight and the way he moves is intimately familiar to him, and yet he lets Siebren lead, clumsy old Siebren ‘lead foot’ de Kuiper. He does not stare at his feet or at his hands. Instead, he’s staring at Siebren’s thin lips.

He doesn’t know if it’s the song or the sheer proximity, but Siebren’s never noticed Harold’s eyes before. Most of the time they’re black as space, but in this moment he sees specks of gold in the chocolate rim of his irises. From this close, Siebren can see the stars glitter behind Harold’s eyes, and they’re beautiful to observe from afar, but they never looked as captivating as now. When the singer sings_ Darling, kiss me_, Siebren can’t help but let his eyes flicker down to Harold’s lips, plump and pink and so perfectly kissable.

Their dancing is slow, barely a shuffle in the cramped conditions of Siebren’s bedroom, but Siebren is no longer aware of the four walls around him. All he’s aware of are the soft breaths that escape Harold’s lungs and the ardent look in his stare and the song that’s somehow perfectly able to articulate what Siebren could never find the words to say. 

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_.

Siebren’s never had such an overwhelming desire to kiss someone before in his life. As the piano tinkles away, the strings high and the accompaniment low, all he needs to do is lean forward and feel those lips against his and be swept away in the magical, perfect moment. Instead, the music dies, until there’s no sound but the thump of his heart beating in his chest.

Harold doesn’t move away. He’s still holding onto Siebren, his touch tender and his gaze soft. He should push Harold away, but he doesn’t. He stays in the same position, staring down into those eyes, two black holes that tug him endlessly forward, breaking him down molecule by molecule. If it’s Harold, he’ll let him do it. Let him tear him apart and piece him back together. Let him be whole, just as long as Harold continues to look at him like this.

Harold is thinking the same thing as he takes in the ocean-blue of Siebren’s eyes. Lost to the world, they continue to stare at each other for several minutes, the ocean just as lost to the moon as the moon is lost to the ocean.


	24. Mind break - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Prompt: Sigma mind break after a experiment which resulted in too many orgasms?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ This is all consensual but uhhh still mind break. Just letting you know _

Sigma doesn’t know what happened. One second he’s typing away at his computer, the next his body runs feverishly hot. He can practically feel the heat creep up his broad chest and thick neck, before traveling down to rest at his cock, which is slowly getting harder. A spike of lust overwhelms him and he suppresses a shiver. In the corner of his eye he sees a smashed beaker covered in foil, a sweet-smelling purple liquid evaporating into a clear mist in the air. He needs to clean it up, needs to call for quarantine, needs to tell Dr. O’Deorain off for leaving her things in his lab again. Something. But he can’t move. One hand creeps up his chest, rolling his fingers over the hard nubs of his nipples. The other heads south, palming his growing bulge. He can’t help his desperate gasp. He’s touched himself before, but it’s never felt so good like this, and this was still with his pants on.

Through his hazed eyes, he glances at the exit to the lab, which is closed. Just as he left it this morning. His hips begin to buck into his palm. The universe’s song was fading away rapidly, leaving him with the sounds of the air conditioning unit and his own haggard breaths. 

His cock throbs desperately, waiting for friction, for touch. He can clean up later, can’t he? That’s what he tells himself as he strips his clothes off and leans over the table, furiously stroking his cock until he gets his sweet release.

It should be the end of it. He’s an old man now, with things to do and research to conduct. But his cock is still aching for attention and every touch feels like ecstasy, and within seconds he’s erect again. The heat in his body has subsided slightly but it hasn’t gone away. Evidence suggests he needs to cum more if he wants to get back to his work. He can do that. He can. The door is still closed and the sun is still up. Whatever is in his systems will get out eventually, won’t it?

Whatever he does, his cock springs back up. He tries to experiment, going at it slow, or masturbating furiously, but he gets the same result. His legs shake as his cum hits his stomach, and the heat subsidises microscopically. Just when he thinks it might be over, his throbbing cock aches and it springs back into action, ready for more. He’s lost count of how many times he’s orgasmed when he spies an unused flask. He summons it over, pressing it into his quivering hole. It stings, but it slides easier with his cum. If he can just get the right angle. If it can just hit his prostate. But even with his powers slowly sliding the flask into him like a second set of hands, it’s not enough. He’s so close, he can feel it. He just needs–

“Ah!!” Sigma gasps when he feels hands dig into his hips.

“S-Siebren.” It’s Harold’s voice. When did he come in? Why is he behind him? The chemical is still in the air, he has to get out now, he has to get out now before– 

Sigma’s eyes widen when he feels something slick and hot rub against the crack of his ass. He glances over his head, only to see Harold’s own dazed expression, his pants already down on his knees. Whatever is in the air has affected him too, if his swollen dick is anything to go by.

“I-I can’t…I was trying to check up on you but…I can’t hold it back any longer,” Harold gasps.

“Please. I need this,” Sigma whispers.

Harold whimpers as he rolls his hips into Siebren’s ass, brushing over Sigma’s prostate, bringing about both of their orgasms in an instant. Just as quickly, Sigma can feel Harold’s cock grow in his ass. Amidst the swirling ecstasy, Sigma regains his sensibilities for just a second.

“W-we…we need to…get out.”

“I-I know,” Harold moans, not moving an inch.

“W-we’ll be stuck like this all day.”

Harold shivers. “I-I know.” His fingers grip into Sigma’s flesh, making Sigma moan. 

“Harold.”

“J-just one more time. Never get you like this. Never get you so horny.”

“Harold,” Sigma repeats.

“Please,” he gasps.

Just like that, Sigma’s mind crumbles to the floor as he lets himself get consumed by their lust. Harold fucks him one more time, and then another one more time after that, and then another time after that, each time making him orgasm. They keep going on, making no move to get out of the lab, touching and licking and fucking each other until finally they collapse in exhaustion on the floor.

It’s awkward the next day trying to clean up the mess they’ve made. Sigma can only thank the stars that no one else has come in while they were afflicted, but he can’t help but bemoan the loss of time. Because that what it was, an absolute waste of time. Although…it did feel good, to not think for once, to feel that good for once. 

As Sigma thinks this, he glances over to Harold, already dressed, glancing at a small metal-covered test tube. Harold glances at the label and winces.

“Good news and bad news, Siebren. The good news is, the whole horniness thing yesterday was its intended effect. Bad news, the beaker you broke wasn’t even the biggest one.” 

“She has more?”

“According to this reference number, she does.” Harold turns to Sigma and smirks. “Do you think she’ll notice if a small amount is taken?”

Sigma rolls his eyes as he steals the test tube away. “Don’t even think about getting some now.” At the thought of letting his restless mind slip away for just a moment, his lips curl into a smirk. “Wait until next week when I can get some more lube and condoms.”

Harold grins wickedly. “We’re experimenting on behalf of Dr. O’Deorain. Everyone knows you need repeat testing for statistical significance.”


	25. Orgasm denial and foreskin play - Sigma x Harold WInston (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Orgasm denial and foreskin play for Sigma?! _

By now Sigma can safely say that he’s had a lot of experience with experimentation in the bedroom. He’s heard it all in the 60 or so years of his life, in no small part due to Harold and his_ enthusiasm _for these sorts of activities_. _He goes through with Harold’s desires because it’s easier that way, and because Harold has rarely led him astray. But he has to admit, he has his worries about this one. 

Harold hums softly to himself, a small little smirk on his face as he plays with the foreskin of Sigma’s cock. With his fingers he rolls it up and down before opening it up just wide enough for Harold to stick his tongue inside. It swipes and slithers beneath the surface, making Sigma pant hard and fast. 

He feels the heat of an orgasm rise up but before he can finally (_finally_) release and feel the sweet relief as the heat washes over his body, Harold’s hand tightens around his cock and the feeling fades. Sigma groans, loud and harsh. It’s rather unnecessary, because Harold placed a cock ring at the base earlier as a safety guard. It wouldn’t be so bad if Harold isn’t obviously enjoying himself, chuckling under his breath as he strokes Sigma’s shaft once again.

“_Mijn Schatje_, please.” Sigma does not like begging, but he can’t help himself. He’s been close for almost an hour. He’ll beg as much as he needs to if it means Harold gives him what he so desperately craves.

“How many times has it been now?” 

“Harold,” he hisses.

Harold ignores Sigma. “About five, isn’t it?”

“Please, Harold, release me.”

“Is that what you want? Release? Not going to enjoy our time together?” Harold teases. His finger runs circles around the thick, glistening head, his smile ever present. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, just…” The words fade away from Sigma’s dry mouth, his mind going hazy. Words and sentences are harder to form with every sentence. Math and science and equations are escaping definition. He can’t say anything. So he does the next best thing and brings Harold’s face down, kissing him with the intensity of a dying star. 

Harold moans low in his throat, rumbling something under his breath as his fingers glide over Sigma’s balls before sliding up, taking the cock ring off with him. Sigma breathes harshly, shuddering into the kiss as he digs his fingers into the meat of Harold’s shoulders. Harold breaks away, giving another seductive little smile before he shimmies down, kissing his way throughout the journey. He kisses his chest, his nipples, his stomach, and then finally the sensitive skin of his cock. 

Harold lets his lips slide over the top of the head. “Is this what you want?”

“Y-yes,” Sigma shivers. “Release me. P-please release me.”

“If you say so,” Harold smiles.

He takes the head in with his lips, his hand grasping the shaft, stroking it slowly. His tongue is playing with his foreskin, flicking across the head before dipping down to the flesh within. Within seconds he feels the heat flickering within his groin, now burning as hot as the sun. It’s rising like smoke, getting higher and higher. Sigma almost expects the flames to die out any second now, but Harold is still fanning them, hollowing his cheeks and taking more into his wanting mouth, moaning softly as his hand dips down to stroke his own wanting cock. 

The feeling is so much more intense now, to the point that Sigma can see the stars in the night sky glitter before his eyes. His shaking hands curl into fists, the heat reaches its point, and soon he explodes inside Harold’s mouth. Warmth envelopes his body in an angelic, perfect glow as he falls back down to Earth, dizzy and tired but happy. 

Sigma glances down to see Harold swallow is thick load.He crawls forward, collapsing into the nook of Sigma’s arm. He sighs happily as he nuzzles in. “Gosh, that was something else.”

“It was,” Sigma sighs. He can still feel the whispers of the flames in his body, still shivering from the aftershocks of his blissful orgasm. It’s so much more intense than normal. “That wasn’t…that wasn’t too much, was it? The, um, cum?” 

“No,” Harold laughs. “Why do you think I wanted to do this?”

“Because you like torturing me?” Sigma raises his eyebrows.

“Because I wanted to taste you.”

Sigma blinks, his groin stirring. “Y-you shouldn’t say that. I don’t think I have the energy for another round.”

“Why? Big scary ol’ Sigma doesn’t have the energy to pleasure little ol’ me?”

“Yes,” Sigma grumbles.

“You can fight multiple soldiers at once without breaking a sweat, but you can’t even handle making love to an old guy like me? How the mighty have fallen.”

Harold’s chuckles are interrupted when Sigma uses his powers to bring him closer. “Shut up,” he growls playfully as he silences Harold’s mouth with his tongue. He may not be quite so creative when it comes to the bedroom, but he’s got plenty of experience when it comes to pleasuring Harold. Two can play that game, he thinks to himself.


	26. Nightmares part 1 - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Send me character(s) and a letter and I’ll write you a minific!   
L) A stolen kiss and Y) Tears _

Despite finally being rescued and returning to Earth, he still has the same nightmares. He’s dreamt of being stuck on the moon, of the choking weightlessness of its lifeless atmosphere, of needles drilling past his skin to cut into his bone, of callous scientists and doctors treating him like he’s just a curious experiment. If a tree falls in a forest and nobody is around to hear it, does it make a sound? If he screams in agony in the depths of space but there is no air for sound to travel through, is he really screaming?

He gasps as he wakes up, hands feeling for his tight throat, his scarred face, his hammering heart, and his clammy, sweaty skin. He takes in his humble bedroom, simply adorned with photographs of himself and Winston and Hammond and Siebren, all framed up on his desk. He’s fine, he tells himself. He’s home, he’s safe. He’s on Earth now, a new member of this new, reformed Overwatch. Everything is alright, his mind says. He knows this.

So why are the tears beading up in the corner of his eyes, falling down like snowflakes? Why does he feel so cold?

He glances to the only other figure in the room, sleeping beside him on the King-sized bed. Siebren is snoring peacefully, eyes shut, the back of his head glowing a faint blue. Harold wants to wake him up, but he knows how much Siebren likes his sleep. To disturb it over something so tiny in the grand scheme of things is silly. He’s a grown man, an old man. He’s lived with the nightmares for over a decade now. He’s spent his fair share of nights staring at the ceiling, waiting for the day his heart stops pumping and he falls to an endless sleep, too exhausted to stay awake and too full of adrenaline to close his eyes.

But things were different back then. Like Siebren, he was alone up there, with his own share of scientists probing him like an experiment. Neither of them had anyone to confide in and make them feel safe. But whereas Harold had the mental fortitude to survive, Siebren succumbed. He doesn’t say it out loud, but Harold thinks that if Siebren’s mind was intact when he was incarcerated, his fate wouldn’t change. Not everyone can handle the loneliness. Siebren won’t survive without research and distractions. 

Harold is used to the loneliness. Or rather, he_ was_ used to it. But since being rescued by Siebren, joining Overwatch and its quirky extended family, he hasn’t had the time to be lonely. Perhaps that’s why he 

Siebren stirs suddenly, disturbing the quiet. He blinks rapidly, unsettling the sand that’s settled in his groggy eyes as he pulls himself up to his elbows. He stares at Harold for a few seconds. Harold only just realises he’s still crying so he hastily wipes the tears away with his arm.

“S-Siebren, go back to sleep,” he whispers. 

Siebren makes a low noise in his throat and then he puts a thumb up to Harold’s cheek, wiping the tears away. He leans towards Harold slowly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Harold stares with glazed eyes as Siebren sinks back into the bed, turns around, and pulls the covers tighter over his body, making sure to kick them off and away from his feet.

Harold’s too stunned to respond. The moment was too brief, but as he raises his fingers to his lips, he thinks he feels the lingering heat that Siebren left behind. He’d move to return the kiss but Siebren’s breathing has slowed, his eyes drifting closed once more. The nightmares, once so tangible and real, are now ethereal ghosts. Lingering, haunting figments of his imagination that will inevitably drift away.

Slowly, Harold settles into the bed, turning to his side. One arm slides under the crook of Siebren’s neck while the other wrapping around his waist. His leg slots in between Siebren’s legs. He takes in the scent of Siebren’s body wash, the sound of light snoring, the warmth of Siebren’s body heat, and soon falls asleep. 

Siebren will forget what he did when the morning comes but Harold doesn’t. He doesn’t tell Siebren what he did, but he makes sure to show that he is grateful. After everything they’ve been through, he’s proven time and time again that he truly can handle anything as long as Siebren is by his side. 

Neither of them are lonely anymore. Harold will make sure of it.


	27. Nightmares part 2 - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Send me character(s) and a letter and I’ll write you a minific!   
H) Someone’s greatest fear and Y) Tears _

Sigma tries to forget. He really does, but it’s hard for someone like him. He’s lived a life where he is expected to remember anything and everything. He usually uses his memory to remember important things, like the physics of plasma, and exoplanets, and gravitational waves, and the date of his anniversary with Harold. Not insipid things like the way density and mass collide up in that horrible space station, of being trapped in that horrible government facility. They haunt his memory every now and then, but they don’t scare him. Nothing scares him, except for one thing: losing his mind.

Unfortunately for him, much as he’d like to avoid it, there is always that possibility that he’ll succumb. Always a possibility his mind will tear apart once again and he will never be able to piece it back together.

He hates it when he’s reminded of it. He can never get a good night’s sleep.

He opens his eyes blearily, turning his head to the clock. 3am. He’s been trying and failing to sleep for six hours now. He’s tired, but he can’t sleep. Sigma hates it. He’d tear his hair out in frustration if he had any left on his head. So all he could do is dig his fingers into the flesh of his arm. It’s not the right pain, not that he’s sure what the ‘right pain’ is, but it’s close enough. It has to be. Funny how he fears losing his mind when at this moment, he wishes his mind would stop being so restless. 

He slips out of the covers, floating just above the ground. He needs a distraction from his thoughts but he does not want to disturb anybody, least of all Harold. He’s sure he has not made a sound, which is why he’s surprised when Harold suddenly moves in their bed, resting on one elbow, eyes already clear and wide. 

“Siebren?”

Sigma frowns. “Go back to sleep. I’m just going for a walk.”

“Can I come?”

“Why?”

“You can’t sleep,” Harold states matter-of-factly. “I can’t either.”

“Nightmares?” Sigma asks. 

Harold nods. “You?”

Sigma hesitates for a moment before saying, “Yes.”

“What kind?”

“The usual.” His hand runs up his scalp, fingers massaging his temples. “It’s absolutely ridiculous. My mind has not lapsed in almost a year, but I’m always waiting for the day that I will. It feels inevitable. Like I’m swimming against an endless ocean current, losing a bit of strength every time, waiting for the day I get swept away. We all know my mind will never be ‘fixed’, and I’ve accepted that, which is why it’s incredibly illogical for me to feel this way. Isn’t it, Harold? Isn’t it?”

Harold lets his eyes drop to Sigma’s feet. His eyes are half-lidded. “We both know there’s nothing logical about human emotion. That’s why it is what it is. Our brains may say it’s wrong, but it doesn’t mean what we feel is wrong.” He glances back up to Sigma. “I understand why you fear it, even if I know for a fact it’ll never happen.”

“And how can you be so sure about that?” Sigma asks.

“You’ve got people around who care about you. People you can torture with by explaining every little theorem relating to escape velocity.” Harold smiles. “You’ll never truly lose your mind. Not anymore.”

Sigma scoffs. “You listen to me explain escape velocity all the time.”

“You’re my husband,” Harold chuckles softly. “I’m supposed to listen to you repeat the same story over and over again.”

Harold rises slowly, lifts his torso up, and swings his legs over the edge. Siebren floats over to his side and helps him stand up. Harold’s legs haven’t completed healed, and there are fears they never will. Combined with the detrimental effects of the nanobots, his breathing issues, and vision problems, and he might need a wheelchair. Until then, Harold holds onto Sigma’s waist for stability, Sigma floating down so his feet are touching the ground, reducing the gap between their heights.

The door slides open and they slip down the hallway, out into the brisk Gibraltar night. They head to the shore, watch the waves lap up near their feet, feel the spray of the ocean air on their faces. Their hands reach for each other almost instinctively, entwining together, as they gaze upon the moon. 


	28. Missed call - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Send me character(s) and a letter and I’ll write you a minific!   
Q) One missed call and U) Coming home _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ Don't worry, it's not gonna end bad. They already have enough tragedy as it is. _

It was inevitable that they will drift apart. Though their lives were fortunate enough to intertwine, they were star-crossed lovers, magnets of opposite polarity, currents of two different oceans. Siebren’s had his time on the moon but his true place was back on Earth, with proper equipment to do all of his research. He enjoyed his time with Harold, he truly did, but Harold must spend his time on the moon, and Siebren’s on Earth. Siebren couldn’t stay up there, and so he made up excuse after excuse for why he had to go. Teenage gorillas were too much of a threat and he’s ill-taught to handle these situations, he said. The Hague was giving him a better offer. They were technically truths but they hid the true meaning behind his words. 

The longer he was with Harold, the more Siebren was pulled into his gravity. The more Siebren was pulled into Harold’s gravity, the harder it was to let go.

Much as Siebren would like to quit cold turkey, he didn’t have the guts to do it, and so every week he called Harold, sometimes by phone, other times by video call. It was weakness, something he’d never admit out loud, but it’s far too easy to be weak for Harold Winston. They never officially broke up, just having a long distance relationship until Harold returns. But when that was, neither of them knew. 

The content of their calls were mostly casual and friendly, updating each other on their lives and their research. Siebren was the one who called usually, due to the significant difference in time zones, but occasionally Harold would call first. The few times Harold called first, the content of their conversations were more flirty, and far more obscene. Days like those made Siebren glad he had his own apartment, with no pesky roommates to barge in on him. 

Today was scheduled for their weekly call, but Harold did not pick up. Siebren tried the phone, the video call, everything. Nothing was working. He heard the horror stories from Harold about the rebellious behaviour the gorillas were exhibiting and Siebren thought the worst. When he heard the door bell rung, he thought that perhaps his fears might be true. That maybe Harold had gone, or had gotten into a horrible accident.

With a shaky hand he opened the door. Outside was Harold himself, smiling softly, not a scar or scratch to be seen anywhere.

“H-Harold? What are you doing here? When did you get here?” Siebren spluttered.

Harold just grinned. “Good surprise?”

Siebren’s lips pulled into a sharp smile, head shaking incredulously, and then he went forward and pulls Harold into a tight hug. A sloppy kiss is pressed on his cheek. “You’re lucky I have a spare room.”

“And here I was thinking we’re going to share a bed. For old times’ sake.”

Siebren laughed softly, nuzzling into Harold. “I miss you.”

Harold pressed a soft kiss back. “Miss you too, big guy,” he whispered.

Perhaps Siebren was weak, he thought, but he’d take being weak if it meant he’d get to have just a little bit more time with Harold.


	29. Lunar Colony Karaoke - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Warning for some REALLY nasty language. It's part of the joke, but still. Fowl language alert _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is for [hi-host](https://twitter.com/hi__host) on twitter who gave me the idea. I loved it, so I hope you like this short little piece. If anyone has a prompt for me, send it to me on my twitter 'Alphawave13' or my tumblr 'alphawave-writes'_

Siebren had to give Harold some credit, he had a surprising amount of skills in his repertoire. Take for instance the AI he had created that should allow Hammond the hamster to talk. Harold's done countless studies to prove that the hamster was capable of understanding human speech at a grade school child level but that it was physically impossible for Hammond to talk, unlike the other primate specimens. Using a readily-available soundboard, multiple scans of Hammond's brainwaves taken over multiple standard experiments, and a bit of elbow grease, Harold was confident he had the device working. All that needed to be done was to test it. 

But Hammond was a stubborn little hamster, hiding away in the ventilation system or crossing his little arms over his chubby body, refusing to let out a squeak. 

By the fourth day Harold was running out of ideas. Siebren was standing behind him, posture erect and proud. He had what could only be described in English as a shit-eating grin.

"You have any ideas, big guy?" Harold asked, exasperated.

Siebren laughed. "Let the master show you how it's done."

Harold probably expected rigorous testing conditions, or perhaps other implements to get the hamster to talk. Not a karaoke machine set up in Siebren's bedroom. To be fair, it was supposed to be a surprise for their anniversary, but Siebren figured it was best to unveil it now. 

Harold had of course came at the appointed time, one hand holding onto Hammond's cage while the other one was holding onto Specimen 28's hand. Tucked in his elbow was the prototype AI, modelled from spare junk around the colony. Specimen 28 was getting big and had a fairly decent grasp of the English language when it came to speaking, which only made Siebren more aware of the amount of time he'd worked on Horizon just to be with Harold. Specimen 28 smiled widely, large curious eyes glancing at the microphones. Hammond was still crossing his arms over his chest, but his head was also tilted in curiosity. With a smile, Siebren went up to the hamster, leaning forward so they were eye-level. 

"Ever heard of karaoke, young one?", 

Hammond just stared at Siebren as if to say _duh, of course I don't, I'm a hamster._

"I think you'll like it," Siebren said. He turned to Harold. "Well?"

"A karaoke date, Siebren? Really?" Harold laughed.

"It gets the job done, does it not?"

"Siebren, if we want Hammond to actually make a noise, I don't think him listening to us mimic nails on a chalkboard will help."

"Speak for yourself. I can assure you that my singing is definitely, without a doubt in my mind, completely average."

Harold smiled knowingly. "If you get Hammond to actually talk, I will let you do whatever you want with me."

"Anything?" Siebren purred.

Harold scoffed, but never averted his eyes away from Siebren. "As long as it doesn't get me killed."

The door was shut and locked for safe measure before Hammond was let out of his cage. He looked ready to escape but a firm look from Specimen 28 stopped him in his tracks. It let out a huff as it nodded, crawling up Siebren's body and resting in his hair, tugging at it lightly. Siebren just smiled as he booted up the karaoke machine, Harold setting up the AI on the table. For what must be the thousandth time, Siebren thanked the designers of this moon base that the bedrooms were soundproof. At least this time, the source of the noise was somewhat appropriate for a child audience. 

For the first few songs it was Siebren singing along to whatever song he could find. The first two were in English, stumbling through as he even he could not keep up with the onslaught of words, but once he found a Dutch song he recognised, he went all-out. Harold was laughing, and if Siebren noticed Winston was laughing too. Eventually Hammond slid down from Siebren's head and stopped the song. It pointed at the remote, then at the list of songs. 

"You want to sing?" Harold asked incredulously.

Hammond kept insistently pointing at the screen. Siebren gave another shit-eating grin. Harold coughed into his fist, his cheeks burning bright as the sun.

It took a while, but eventually Hammond picked out a couple of songs he wanted to sing. Siebren liked to think he had a good understanding of all musical genres, but he didn't recognise any of the songs Hammond chose. Not even the artists rang any bells. 

The song began to play, and Siebren recognised the motif. He commonly heard it in a lot of hip-hop. He stared at Hammond. "You like rap?"

"Maybe he picked it up from Flores?" Harold shrugged. 

The microphone was placed on the table next to Hammond. On the other side of him was the AI, already on and synched up to Hammond's brainwaves. Hammond tapped at the microphone and let out two short squeaks. "_Testing, testing," _the AI said. 

"It works!" Harold exclaimed.

"It works," Siebren said, amazed.

The words were just appearing up on the screen. There was the sound of the little hamster clearing its throat. Then, a series of squeaks perfectly in rhythm to the song. The machine was working in overdrive, slightly delayed but still, somehow, in tune to the beat.

"_Ten bad bitches and they after me. Live that baller life, don't talk shit about me." _

While Hammond rapped, Siebren slowly turned his head to Harold, who was giving the biggest shit-eating grin of his life. Harold sidled over wrapping his arm around Siebren's shoulder in an over-the-top manner. 

"What have we done?" Siebren uttered.

"He's having fun," Harold laughed. "I mean, obviously I didn't expect the swearing, but there's no harm done, right?"

"It's not even the lyrics on the screen. Where's he coming up with this? Why...why is a one-year-old hamster a better rapper than us?"

"You won the bet. I can do anything you want. 

While Winston stared at Hammond in horror, Hammond continued rapping. "_Got pussy on my cock and they watching me. I don't give a fuck, ball is life, that's my life. Baller, baller life." _

Siebren just smirked as he leaned closer to Harold. The scent of Harold's aftershave wafted faintly in the air."You'll do anything I ask you to do? Anything at all?"

"_Dab with me, bitches. Dab dab dab dab dab dab dab." _

He playfully slapped Harold on the shoulder. "Put a fucking profanity filter on that thing first opportunity you get."

Harold laughed as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Siebren's cheek. "Watch your fucking language, Siebren."

"I should say the same to you," Siebren giggled, nestling into Harold quickly. 

After the second song, Harold and Siebren quickly came to the conclusion that this software was too powerful for mortal men such as them to use, and decided to hide it away until Harold could make the necessary adjustments. Until then, they were subject to more of Hammond's bad rapping, and later Harold's even worse attempt at singing the Mulan soundtrack. Despite the inadequacies in people's singing, Siebren found himself enjoying himself that night. He wouldn't mind doing this more in the future. 

That being said, he first needed to buy some noise-cancelling earplugs first. Who knew a quiet man like Harold could be so loud?


	30. The Moon Song - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kinda random but I like to recommend songs for fics I read and so.. The Moon Song by Karen O for "Evil Actions and Good Intentions"?_
> 
> _Oh god, this song is so appropriate. I can’t help but think this would work with the more romantic/introspective scenes when it’s just Harold and Sigma together, before they get together and before they give in to what they really want. For anyone that wants to hear, you can find it on this [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU6KFnGF9M8)_
> 
> _In commemoration, consider this an ‘after-the-credits’ scene._

_-_

Flying just above their heads is a body in the shape and form of Harold Winston. It’s not Harold Winston, just a robot that looks enough like him, but it’s still there on the moon, lifeless but permanent. Long after he dies on Earth, his counterpart will still be there, unaffected by petty things like dust and decay and gravity. 

It gets harder and harder to look up at the moon, not because his vision is failing or that his body is getting older, but because he can’t bear to look at it without being remembered of his past. With each passing day, it feels less and less like his own past, and more like the transplanted memories of someone he once knew. His first meeting with baby Winston, the kiss he shared with a younger Siebren de Kuiper, the choking grasp of space, the endless maze of stars that glitter in front of the telescope, it all feels a million miles away. 

He _is _a million miles away, he clarifies. A part of him is. Or at least it feels like he is. And the rest of him is here, adrift on a planet that only recently felt like home again, forced to stare at his old home far above the Earth’s atmosphere.

There’s a shift in the air behind him. The man known as Sigma is behind him, pressing his fingers into the meat of his shoulders. The song that’s playing from the speaker is quiet against the rushing waves.

“You’re thinking again,” Sigma whispers. 

“You ever miss Harold and Siebren?” Charon asks. That’s his moniker now. His new name. He’s long acknowledged that Harold Winston is dead. 

Sigma doesn’t answer for a few seconds. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I don’t know, just...” he sighs. “Sometimes I wish we could have what they had. Easy, safe, comfortable.” 

“They were literally separated for months at a time. Their relationship had to handle the strain of time and space. I’m sure they had their doubts throughout the relationship whether it was worth all that wait for such fleeting moments.”

“Perhaps, but...” Charon sighs. “They must have had something special. Every time I see the moon, I’m reminded of the primates, the experiments and...them, strangely enough.” He shakes his head. “It sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

“It’s not stupid. It’s only normal for men of our age to reminisce fondly of the past. But they had their own struggles, just like we have our own. No relationship is the same, even if it’s with the same people.”

Charon scoffs. “I thought we’ve agreed that Harold and Siebren are gone.”

“You know what I mean,” Sigma says. “We’ve established this. We’re not who we used to be anymore.”

He settles next to Charon, staring at the moon. The song changes, and Sigma quietly hums along. Harold joins in too, strangely pulled in by Sigma’s melodic humming. Soon, Sigma’s singing, just barely louder than the singer’s voice and the rushing wind. It reminds him of when he was Harold over a decade ago, accidentally catching Siebren singing along to a tune in the comfort of his bedroom. It was a fairly simple tune, to the point that Harold almost thought Siebren composed it himself. Siebren never had the best singing in the world, and neither does Sigma, but they both sing from the heart. 

For a brief moment Charon is suddenly aware of his mortality. Soon, there’ll come a time when Charon and Sigma must both lay to rest with Harold and Siebren. The end could come any day. That’d be the ultimate distance, loving someone even in death. They’ve both had experience with that. No one’s love is strong enough to stay strong after that divide.

“What are you thinking about now?” Sigma asks.

“Nothing,” Charon frowns. “Just...happy to be here with you. I can be by your side until the end of time.”

Sigma lets out a small smile. “That’s one thing we’ve got over Harold and Siebren, don’t we?”

Charon smiles despite himself. “We do, don’t we. We don’t have the atmosphere to separate us. Just the gaps between our atoms.”

Sigma wraps his arm around Charon’s shoulder. “We’ll never need to be apart again.”

“Never,” Charon utters, conviction in his voice. He’ll fight heaven, Earth, and everything in between to be reunited with Sigma. He has, and he will. “We won’t allow for it. Not anymore.” 

Sigma shows his affirmation with the lightest squeeze of Charon’s shoulder, and the briefest, most dazzling smile. 


	31. Valentine's day - Sigma x Harold Winston (SFW)

“Did you book the restaurant?” Harold asked.

“Already booked out a month in advance. I tried two weeks ago. Nothing,” Siebren sighed.

“The florist?”

“Voluntary administration,” Siebren said sadly.

Harold frowned. “Jacob?”

“He quit long before. Owner was found to have been committing tax fraud.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeesh,” Harold shook his head. “Well, welcome to America, where Valentine’s Day is the latest and greatest hit, and the plans we made don’t even matter.” He rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “What about sweets? You said you brought some from the Netherlands.”

Siebren blushed as he shook his head. “The stroopwafels got taken by customs. I didn’t have enough time to get something on my way here from the airport.”

“Seriously?” Harold sighed, more to the world than at Siebren specifically. 

Siebren frowned. He tried, but it was rather difficult when it was Valentines’ day. It was part of the reason why Harold didn’t like celebrating his birthday back home. Outside of the United States, the holiday wasn’t as big a deal, so he could actually organise something. It was also the reason why he preferred to celebrate his birthday privately, which was why no one else was here. Siebren preferred it that way, in his opinion. Less people to distract him from the man he loved.

Siebren’s lips curled as thought sprung to mind. “We can do something else.”

“Like what?” Harold asked.

“Well, I don’t come to the United States often. Maybe there’s something else we can do in the area?”

“But everything that’s worth doing here is either closed, horrendously overpriced, or just plain not fun.” Harold slumped dramatically on his underused couch. He had only gotten this place recently, and he’d only just touched down on Earth less than a week ago. The place still smelled of new furniture.

Siebren took a seat next to Harold. “We could do something here. Just the two of us. Something only the two of us can do.”

[[MORE]]

A flirtatious smile crept up Harold’s face. “Like?”

“I don’t know,” Siebren smirked. “I could very well lavish attention on the man I haven’t seen in six months.” He leaned toward Harold, pressing him down to the couch with a hand. He placed a light kiss to Harold’s nose.

“Seven,” Harold giggled. He wrapped his arms around Siebren’s neck, pecking Siebren lightly on the cheek. “How exactly are you going to lavish attention on my birthday?”

“I could do this,” Siebren kissed Harold sweetly on his chin, “and this,” a rough kiss to the jawline, “and this,” a lingering kiss to Harold’s throat. He continued downward to Harold’s exposed collarbone, relishing in the soft gasps that escaped Harold’s lips.

"That’s not fair,” Harold whined as he pulled Siebren closer, pressing a searing kiss to Siebren’s forehead, his eyelids, before trailing to the side to suck lightly on his earlobe. “I won’t have an excuse to kiss you tomorrow,” he whispered into Siebren’s ear. 

“You always have an excuse to kiss me,” Siebren chuckled in between his gasps.

Harold’s lips pulled up into a smile. “And that excuse is?” He breathed.

“You are my treasure, _mijn schatje. _Just as I am your treasure.” He pressed a fleeting kiss to Harold’s lips. His hand carded through Harold’s hair, taking in that ardent look of affection. “I do love you.” 

Harold blushed brightly, but before Siebren could comment, Harold surged forward and pressed their open mouths together. This kiss was the longest, taking them back into the stars and to the darky depths of space. Every kiss they have after meeting is like it’s their first kiss all over again, sudden and new and overwhelming in all the best ways. Siebren couldn’t count how many first kisses he’s had with Harold. He hoped their kisses would always feel like this, lighting the heat of the sun in the pit of his stomach, making him one with the universe.

As they drifted down, their lips drifting away, Siebren leaned on top of Harold’s torso, careful not to put too much weight. Harold laughed softly as his fingers glided up to Siebren’s scalp, pulling his head down to his chest so he could rub Siebren’s short hair like one would rub a cat. And Siebren purred, nuzzling into Harold, pressing more light kisses to Harold’s throat and collar. 

“Love you too,_ bǎobèi,”_ Harold whispered.

Siebren felt a pleasant warmth spread through his veins, making him smile. It always felt right whenever Harold said that. “Good birthday?”

And Harold chuckled lightly, stroking Siebren softly. “No birthday will be as good as getting to see you again.”

As Harold tugged Siebren forward, as their lips touched, Siebren felt his mind drift away from gravitational theorems and math equations and music. Harold crept in to take their place, keeping him warm and safe. And just like that, Siebren let go, kissing back passionately, once again losing himself to Harold Winston.


	32. Praise you - Sigma x Harold Winston (NSFW)

Harold never considered himself attractive, per se. When he was young, people said he was bound to be a scientist, because he had the look of a lot of the stereotypical scientists often seen in television and movies. He never knew whether he should take it as a compliment or not. 

His family never cared much about personal appearances either beyond the superficial rules of society, and he rarely ever had friends in his youth that cared much about appearances, so he never cared about his own self image. Just the one that mattered, the one that will let him keep his job. For events, he wore what was required. Otherwise, he wore what was most comfortable or what was more convenient. 

But Siebren cared greatly about his appearance, Harold came to learn. He bought numerous expensive serums to prevent further hair loss. He used skin moisturizers, and hand creams underneath soft leather gloves, and a hint of cologne at his nape that seemed almost specifically chosen to drive Harold crazy. And yet he made it all seem so effortless, integrating it into his daily routine. 

But Siebren made it quite upfront when they first started dating that he was asexual. That he did not mind sex, that he did enjoy it when it was with the right person, but that he never found himself sexually attracted to someone. He felt the desire, felt the need to be with a person, but they were always separate responses, no correlation or causation. Harold had no reason not to believe Siebren, and he accepted it with warmth and compassion and understanding, as he accepted most things in his life.

Still, sometimes Harold wished he could make Siebren go crazy like Siebren did to him. Siebren had mastered the art of getting Harold hot under the collar without even trying, his harsh features softening with his seductive little giggles, that piercing gaze, his chiseled muscles and those agonising little touches to the back of Harold's spine. Apart from a bit of shyness whenever they got intimate, Siebren was cool and collected. 

He didn't expect Siebren to barge into his room that day. Well, _barge _wasn't the correct word, because Harold gave Siebren the code a long time ago. But Harold wasn't expecting Siebren in tonight. Not now, literally seconds away from stripping himself off completely and heading into the shower. 

Siebren's eyes widened slowly, gazing down from Harold's face to his chest. The door slid closed behind him, masking the noise of a quiet little cough. "I-I came at a bad time," Siebren mumbled weakly.

Harold blinked. The timing could not have been better for an intrusion, he thought. He had only just taken off his shirt only. A second later, and his pants would also be down, and he's have _a lot_ of explaining to do to Yoshida. 

"N-no, it's fine, it's fine. I'm just about to head to the shower."

"Oh," Siebren said. "Okay. Yes. That…that makes sense."

For the next couple of seconds, Siebren did not move, did not take his gaze off of Harold's bare chest. Harold smiled nervously. He was only shirtless, and the moon knew exactly how many times he's been naked before Siebren, but without the haze of lust, this moment seemed more intimate. More vulnerable.

"Do you…do you need something, Siebren?" Harold asked.

"I…" Siebren suddenly jerked his head away. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I can talk to you tomorrow."

"Siebren, were you checking me out?" Harold asked. He tried to sound coy, but all he succeeded in doing was making his nervousness audible. 

Siebren took his time to turn his head back to Harold. His cheeks were rosy, his lips drawn into a thin line. After a second of what Harold could only imagine was some serious mental contemplation, he reached forward and placed his hand on Harold's bare shoulder. 

"Wow," Siebren whispered.

Harold blushed. "C-come on, I'm stinky and sweaty and gross. And you've seen me naked."

"You're not stinky, or sweaty, and you're certainly not gross," Siebren let his fingers trail downward, hovering over Harold's abs. "I don't think it's registered in my mind just how handsome you really are. I…I feel strange. In a good way, but…this feels new to me. Different."

"Turned on?" Harold hazarded a guess.

Siebren's lips curled into a bashful smile. "Maybe."

Harold smirked to himself as he stepped forward, running his hands down the front of Siebren's pants. They were visibly tented at the front, a certain hardness jutting out and pressing against the soft black material. Harold cupped it, and Siebren hissed through his teeth. Harold chuckled. "You weren't kidding about being turned on. Your fat dick is all hard for little old me."

Siebren spluttered. "D-don't just say it like that. Do you want us to get caught?"

"Were you planning on us doing something that can get us caught?"

This time Siebren did smile, a small but powerfully seductive one. That exact smile had been the subject of many of Harold's wet dreams in the past (and present). "What if I was, Dr. Winston?"

Harold left Siebren's pants to reach for the hem of his own pants, inching it down just enough to show his hips. "Well, Dr. de Kuiper, I might be able to slot you into my schedule." He pushed Siebren away slightly. "_After_ my shower."

Harold sauntered over to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. He had only just chucked his clothes off when Siebren followed him in. His gaze was appraising as he slowly stripped down himself, his cock red and aching for attention. Harold tried not to look as he stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the water drip over his shoulders. He barely flinched when Siebren stepped into the cramped space, choking the air with his presence. He's showered with Siebren before, before and after they've went all the way, but he always felt nervous. Compared to Siebren, he looked small and weak and ugly. An outlier that did not deserve the affections of the great Siebren de Kuiper.

Large, manicured hands gripped Harold by the shoulders, spinning him around so he was face to face with Siebren. The look Siebren was sending him at that moment was different from the ones he normally gave when they were this close and this naked. Siebren never had that heated look in his eyes, wild and curious. 

Harold's eyes fluttered close as Siebren leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, before trailing down to his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. Harold thought he might continue these heated kisses, which was why he was surprised when Siebren pressed his hands onto Harold's chest. Harold tried to lean in for a kiss, tried to let his fingers curl around Siebren's hard dick, but Siebren pushed his greedy hands away.

"Don't," Siebren whispered.

"Siebren, what are you doing?" Harold asked.

"I'm admiring you properly," Siebren said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His fingers were pressing into Harold's stomach. Harold shivered. 

"P-properly?"

"Properly," Siebren affirmed. "I know you're smart, and I know you're handsome. I've loved you for your mind, Harold Winston, but tonight it feels like I can love your body too." Siebren kissed Harold's lips. "From here," he crouched down and kissed Harold's toned stomach, "to here," he went lower and pressed a kiss to the head of Harold's growing cock, "and here, and everywhere else."

Harold stiffened. He wanted to hide away suddenly, to escape and hide under his covers. He couldn't handle that look Siebren was giving him, full of love and affection. "I-I don't love my body. Not like you do anyway."

Siebren stood up and frowned. "Why not? It's yours, isn't it?"

"But I'm not good looking like you."

"Do not sell yourself short, you are good looking. And even if you weren't, it would not change my feelings for you." Siebren reached for Harold's cock, stroking it slowly. He knew exactly how to adjust his grip, what speed to use, how to twist his hands at the perfect spot on the shaft to have Harold quivering at the knees. 

"S-Siebren," Harold whimpered.

"Is this what it feels like to be sexually attracted to someone? This tingling feeling in my chest when I see you now, the excitement that ripples through me when I touch you, this overwhelming desire to have you all for myself?" Siebren leaned forward to press another kiss to Harold's shoulder. 

Harold wanted to cover his face, but he also didn't want to, so he just giggled nervously. The fire growing in the pit of his stomach was spreading rapidly. "I-I think so. It's what I feel whenever I see you."

Siebren chuckled quietly. He pushed Harold gently into the wall, tangling his fingers into his hair as he thrusted his cock against Harold's groin. Harold mewled at the friction, their cocks brushing against each other, making sparks fly before his eyes.

"Ah, Siebren, please," Harold moaned.

"You're sexy," Siebren said. "I just wish I noticed how sexy you truly are before tonight. Your salt and pepper hair, your dazzling eyes, your radiant skin and your perfect lips. How did I miss this?"

Harold's cheeks burned almost as much as his groin did. "S-Siebren," he pleaded.

"Close?" Siebren whispered.

Harold nodded quickly, biting on his lip. Those crystal blue eyes gazed upon him like he was the apple made to tempt sinners. Siebren looked like he was ready to bite down and leave his mark on Harold's skin. 

Siebren softened. "Then allow me."

The job was quick, efficient, but no less heartfelt. Siebren had one hand on Harold's cock, the other still in Harold's hair, pulling his head up to leave a trail of kiss down his neck while he stroked Harold to climax. And when Harold inevitably scream, eyes shut as the water streamed down on his face, Siebren pulled his face down to give a slow, seductive kiss to his lips. 

It was totally unfair, Harold thought to himself, as he relaxed into Siebren's kiss, the post-coital weakness disappearing in a flash, and a new flash of desire filled his lungs. It was absolutely unfair that Siebren was still looking at him like this, his cock still hard, but his eyes completely absent of lust and desire. They lacked anything to suggest that Siebren wasn't thinking straight, that these opinions weren't completely his own, or a result of the atmosphere. 

Siebren smiled as he pulled away. He knew. "I don't say this to just anybody."

Harold chuckled lightly. "I know, Mr. Asexual sex beast."

"That's _Dr. _Asexual sex beast. I didn't do a PhD just to be called Mr."

Harold giggled quietly, quickly stopping himself with a cough. "S-still, it's just not something I'm used to hearing. I mean, I'm mixed race. The best compliment I ever get on my appearance is exotic. I'm far from good looking."

"Maybe for the narrow-minded culture of beauty that surrounds our vapid humanity, but for me? You are incredibly good looking." He caressed Harold's cheek. "I know it, and you know it. Deep down."

He probably did. He never hated his appearance like some of his friends did. He was comfortable enough with his own skin, but he never saw himself in the mirror like he saw himself reflected from Siebren's eyes. 

Harold turned around and shut the water off, before returning. He stroked Siebren's hairline slowly, studying Siebren's chiseled face and large nose and intoxicating smile.. "Do I make you go crazy?"

Siebren blushed, but said, "Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Harold asked innocently. He pressed his hip into Siebren's erection, still hard and at full mast.

Siebren's smile turned wicked as he wrapped his arms around Harold's neck. "You know, I think you need another reminder of why you're handsome. Preferably after we've dried up a little."

Harold giggled flightily. "Maybe you'll just have to remind me every now and then. I've got a horrible memory, you know."

"The absolute worst," Siebren laughed.

It was still awkward hearing Siebren praise him that night, with his words and his fingers and his torturous tongue. Harold was sure it will be, even with the promise of love making. But perhaps if they did this, if he continued to see that beautiful reflection of his in Siebren's eyes, maybe he'll begin to see himself like that too. Someone worthy of being praised for their beauty, as well as their brain. 


End file.
